Fortuna e Amor
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Harmione/UA) Hermione Granger era somente uma jovem diretora de uma empresa de Marketing e tinha uma vida absolutamente normal quando, uma manhã fria de janeiro, sua vida muda completamente ao receber um telefonema de um advogado, que lhe dá uma notícia inesperada. Para descobrir mais sobre o passado de sua avó, Hermione viaja para Varsóvia, onde tudo pode acontecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Fortuna e Amor | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Hermione Granger / Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy | **Gênero:** Romance/Mistério | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** Longfic | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

 **Sinopse:** (Harmione/UA) Hermione Granger era somente uma jovem diretora de uma empresa de Marketing e tinha uma vida absolutamente normal quando, uma manhã fria de janeiro, sua vida muda completamente ao receber um telefonema de um advogado, que lhe dá uma notícia inesperada. Para descobrir mais sobre o passado de sua avó, Hermione viaja para Varsóvia, onde tudo pode acontecer.

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Mais um projeto em mãos, dessa vez Harmione. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **Uma Boa Leitura a Todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **FORTUNA E AMOR**

 **Capítulo 1**

Quando o telefone tocou, naquela manhã fria de janeiro, Hermione se assustou. Tinha decidido tirar duas semanas de férias para ficar em casa a arrumar papéis, livros, dormir um pouco mais e se divertir. Seria do emprego que estavam ligando, com perguntas e dúvidas? _"Nem um minuto de descanso me dão!",_ pensou a diretora de Marketing da empresa ., um projeto que tinha sonhado e feito à custa do suor de seu trabalho e de sua visão. O mundo de uma mulher de sucesso não dava tempo nem para ela própria. Se dirigiu para o telefone, um pouco incomodada com o que seria, pensando que já lhe tinham arruinado o dia, e atendeu:

– Alô?

– _Doutora Hermione Granger?_ – Falou uma voz feminina, jovial, do outro lado da linha.

– Sim, sou eu. – Respondeu ela, de cenho franzido, curiosa – Com quem estou falando?

Do outro lado da linha fizeram uma pausa. _"Não é do emprego"_ – pensou, descansada – _"Deve ser telemarketing."_

– _Daqui fala uma empresa de advogados_. – Respondeu a pessoa – _Vou passar a chamada ao doutor Potter. Um momento, por favor._

A voz foi interrompida por um som irritante de música de elevador. Hermione se sentou no sofá, se sentindo irrequieta. Porque uma empresa de advogados a estava contatando? Uma voz grossa e calma perguntou, a tirando de seus pensamentos:

– _Doutora Hermione Granger?_

– Sim. – Respondeu ela.

– _Daqui está falando Harry Potter, advogado. Bom dia_.

– Bom dia. – Respondeu.

– _Deve estar pensando quem eu sou e porque estou telefonando para a senhora_. -Comentou, com sua voz calma, lhe transmitindo um pouco de serenidade.

– Exatamente. – Falou Hermione, se ajeitando no sofá – Penso que a gente não se conhece.

– _Não, a gente ainda não teve esse prazer._ – A voz era simpática e o doutor Potter dava a sensação de ser um homem agradável. Seu sentido romântico ficou logo alerta. Desde o término de seu namoro com o contabilista Ronald Weasley, há dois anos atrás, ela não se tinha interessado por mais nenhum homem embora, às vezes, saísse com algum, através daqueles sites de encontros.

– _Estou contatando a senhora com o propósito de marcar uma reunião aqui no meu escritório, o mais rapidamente possível. Se fosse possível, ainda essa semana._

– Me perdoe, – Falou Hermione, se levantando e caminhado em círculos pela sala –

Mas qual é o motivo de tanta urgência?

– _Stanislaw Koetcher, conhece?_ – Ao escutar esse nome, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. Esse nome lhe era familiar, mas nunca se lembrou de ter conhecido esse alguém. Puxou pela memória, e lembrou que alguém lhe tinha comentado esse nome, mas quem?

– Não… – Balbuciou, confusa. – Tenho uma vaga lembrança desse nome, mas nunca o conheci. De fato, nem sei quem é…

– _É bastante provável_. – Respondeu o advogado, compreensivamente _– Por isso não fará nenhuma ideia se lhe disser que Stanislaw Koetcher faleceu há quinze dias em Varsóvia._

Hermione concordou em silêncio. Mas o que aquele assunto tinha a ver com ela?

– Doutor Potter, me perdoe. Lamento a morte desse senhor, mas me desculpe que lhe pergunte: o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– _Pergunta bem: Doutora Granger. É que o senhor Stanislaw Koetcher fez de si sua única herdeira._

Hermione se sentou pesadamente no sofá, de boca aberta, quase deixando cair o telefone. Agarrou com força o objeto, não acreditando no que tinha escutado. Era irreal demais.

– Quê!? – Perguntou, sua voz saindo um pouco aguda – Não estará enganado? Como é que isso é possível?

– _É bem verdade, doutora Granger_. – Respondeu o advogado, com voz firme, não dando margem para dúvidas, embora Hermione não conseguisse acreditar. – _Se quiser comprovar, a gente pode confirmar seus dados, mas eu não estou errado. Aliás, seu número de telefone estava indicado na carta manuscrita que acompanhava o testamento, e que me chegou através de um colega meu de Varsóvia._

– Mas eu não faço ideia de quem seja esse senhor. – Comentou Hermione, em choque.

– _Acredito, doutora Granger…_

– Hermione, por favor. – Pediu ela – Me chame Hermione.

– _E a senhora me pode chamar de Harry. –_ Comentou o advogado, e continuou – _Mas essa é a verdade, e a documentação que me chegou indica claramente o que estou dizendo. É preciso agora que venha ter comigo para eu lhe tentar explicar a razão de tudo isso. É uma história e tanto, acredite…_

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar. Ainda pensou que era uma pegadinha, uma piada de mau gosto, mas a vaga recordação daquele nome (onde tinha escutado? Quem lhe tinha falado?), não lhe dava grandes dúvidas. Iria mesmo ver o que era.

– Bom…há alguma hipótese de nos encontrarmos pelo final da tarde? – Perguntou, suas unhas roçando delicadamente no pano do sofá.

– _Pelas dezenove horas, pode ser? –_ Perguntou o advogado – Essa é a única hora que tenho disponível na agenda para hoje.

– Sim… – Respondeu ela, enquanto pensava: " _Lá se vai meu dia de folga. E eu que pensava ir ao cabeleireiro."_ Mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Tinha de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

– _Fico esperando._ – Disse o advogado – _Anote a morada, por favor._

Hermione pegou em uma caneta e um papel usado que estavam em cima da mesa e anotou a morada.

– _Tenha o resto de uma boa tarde e até logo._

– Igualmente. Até logo. – Respondeu Hermione, e pousou e telefone. Observando a morada que tinha anotado, pensou: _"O que está acontecendo?"_

Por mais que tentasse, sua memória só se fixava no que o advogado tinha dito e no estranho acontecimento que tinha acabado de suceder. Com um pouco de ansiedade, sentiu que uma nova página de sua vida se iria abrir.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da autora:** Oi, meninas! Mais um projetoque comecei. Espero que esse primeiro capítulo lhes tenha agradado. O que acharam do telefonema para Hermione? Que acham que irá acontecer? Espero vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Hermione almoçou, seus pensamentos fixos na história impressionante que o advogado Potter lhe tinha contado. Será que sua avó teve mesmo um passado secreto? O nome Stanislaw Koetcher não lhe era desconhecido e sua mente dava voltas e voltas, tentando se recordar onde o tinha escutado até que, de repente, se lembrou.

Tinha sido sua avó que tinha comentado o nome dele quando ela era somente uma jovem adolescente, que tinha tido uma desilusão amorosa. Não se lembrava dos detalhes da conversa, mas se lembrava do tom emocionado de sua avó ao falar dele.

De tarde, voltou a arrumar a casa, deitando fora documentos que não necessitava. Quando acabou, percebeu que não valia a pena ir ao cabeleireiro, pois demoraria horas para arranjarem seu cabelo, já que ele era volumoso e frisado. Decidiu ver um filme na televisão para passar o tempo e tomou uma ducha rápida. Retirou do armário roupas íntimas brancas e uma blusa da mesma cor. Decidiu também pegar em um écharpe roxo e um casaco da mesma cor, tal como umas jeans azuis. Calçou umas botas pretas de salto e uma bolsa da mesma cor. Saiu de casa, aproveitando que não estava chovendo e entrou em seu automôvel, um BMW 116 i de cor negra. Colocou o cinto e rezou para não apanhar uma daquelas filas intermináveis, que podiam chegar a durar horas, ou acidentes pelo caminho. Conduziu atentamente pelas ruas de Londres e ignorava o GPS que, às vezes, a enviava por caminhos mais longos do que supostamente seriam.

Parou algumas vezes, perguntando aos transeuntes onde era o escritório de advocacia e eles lhe respondiam. Entrou em uma rua paralela e estacionou. Olhou para a placa do escritório, que estava ao lado da porta de vidro, e leu: " _John Day – Escritório de Advogados"_ e, por baixo, tinha o nome dos advogados. O nome do advogado Potter era o primeiro sendo mencionado. Entrou nos modernos escritórios da empresa e percebeu que estava tudo decorado com imenso bom gosto, com um ar moderno e acolhedor. Tudo muito simples, com uma mobília branca e minimalista, e um ambiente suave. Os tons brancos e pretos diminuíam a sensação de estar em um escritório. Se sentou um pouco na sala de espera, até que a secretária do advogado a chamou, abrindo a porta do escritório de Harry Potter. Hermione entrou na sala e, ao fundo, estava um homem alto de cabelos negros e rebeldes, com uns olhos incrivelmente verdes, brilhantes como esmeraldas, por detrás de umas armações redondas, vestido com um paletó moderno negro e uma gravata da cor dos olhos, que a esperava. O advogado pediu:

– Doutora Hermione, faça o favor. – Harry Potter era a imagem perfeita de um cavalheiro: alto, de gestos elegantes e uma postura impecável. Estendeu a mão em cumprimento e ela sentiu as mãos firmes e quentes, em contraste com suas frias e delicadas. Olhou para as mãos dele e viu que não tinha nenhuma aliança de compromisso.

– Boa tarde. – Respondeu ela e aceitou o convite mudo do advogado para se sentar, agradecendo – Obrigada.

O advogado se sentou e puxou um enorme dossiê de documentação.

– Eu imagino a quantidade de dúvidas e perguntas que deve ter em sua mente nesse momento…

Hermione sorriu, concordando em silêncio, e o advogado continuou:

– A história que lhe vou contar é um pouco longa, mas há algumas partes sobre as quais não tenho nenhuma indicação. Esses pormenores, para serem esclarecidos, precisam de alguma investigação que, como pode calcular, não está ao meu alcance. Por mais interessado que esteja pelo assunto, sou um advogado e não um detetive.

– Claro… – Comentou Hermione, escutando atentamente a voz grave do advogado.

– Mas vou começar pelo princípio. A primeira coisa que aqui tenho é a carta que acompanhava o testamento. Vou passar a ler:

 _Informo a quem possa interessar que constituo minha única herdeira, a doutora Hermione Granger, residente em Londres, na morada tal, com o telefone tal. É em nome de sua avó Elizabeth Clarke, que lhe deixo todo meu patrimônio, em nome do passado extraordinário que uniu a gente. Porque o amor não tem barreiras e é mais forte que a morte."_

– E segue uma assinatura. – Comentou Harry, que observava a expressão perturbada de Hermione – Está tudo escrito em Inglês.

Ela ficou uns momentos em silêncio, até que revelou:

– Quando me telefonou e perguntou se conhecia o senhor Stanislaw Koetcher tive a sensação de que o nome me era familiar…Foi minha avó que me falou dele.

– Precisamente. – Comentou o advogado, guardando a carta no dossiê. – Isso condiz com a carta.

– Mas o que aconteceu entre eles? – Perguntou Hermione, ao se lembrar das palavras.

– Será que… – Mas não conclui a frase. Parecia irreal demais. Harry comentou, a afastando de seus pensamentos:

– Sobre isso não tenho ideia. Mas a carta fala de uma relação amorosa. - Hermione não conseguia acreditar. Sempre tinha conhecido sua avó casada com seu avô e apaixonada por ele. Sabia também que sua avó tinha realizado algumas viagens nos anos quarenta do século retrasado, mas não sabia de alguma maneira que se tivesse envolvido amorosamente nessa época. Então sua avó tinha um passado misterioso? Mas como haveria de saber?

– Imagino que deve estar pensando como irá descobrir essa ligação entre sua avó e o senhor Koetcher. – Harry olhava atentamente para a mulher à sua frente. Ela estava pálida e, inegavelmente, abalada com toda essa história.

– Sim… – Hermione afastou os cabelos da frente do rosto e continuou – O problema é que minha avó faleceu à quatro anos, meu avô há mais tempo, e eu não tenho nenhuma forma de saber diretamente por eles…Nem me contariam, se fossem vivos, pois nunca falaram disso… – Sua voz falhou e ela ficou olhando a parede, pensativa. Mesmo seus avós tendo falecido há muito tempo, ainda sentia muito a falta deles. Harry, percebendo seu estado, se levantou e abriu a porta, pedindo um café forte à secretária. Enquanto Hermione se recompunha, Harry recebeu uma xícara de café preto, fechou a porta e colocou em cima da mesa. Sem uma palavra, ela aceitou o café, soprando e tomando um gole. Suspirou ao sentir o líquido quente deslizando por sua garganta e agradeceu:

– Obrigada…eu normalmente não reajo assim...não sei o que me deu.

– É compreensível, doutora Granger. – Falou o advogado, para a acalmar – Toda essa história, por si só, já é incrível. E deve ser estranho saber que sua avó teve alguma pessoa antes de seu avô e que a ligação entre eles pareceu muito forte.

Hermione concordou com as palavras do doutor Potter e comentou, sentindo a calidez da xícara em suas mãos:

– Eu soube apenas que minha avó tinha viajado pela Europa nos anos quarenta, mas nunca soube exatamente fazendo o quê…

– Sobre isso eu posso dizer alguma coisa… – Começou o advogado – Na casa do senhor Koetcher há algumas fotografias de sua avó em Varsóvia, em 1936.

Hermione quase que entronou o líquido quente em suas pernas tamanho o susto. Colocou a xícara em cima da mesa, enquanto exclamava, em choque:

– 1936!? Mas minha avó teria apenas dezenove anos!

– Eu penso que deve começar a pensar que sua avó não lhe contou grande parte de sua vida. Julgo até que as datas de nascimento estarão fabricadas…

Datas de nascimento fabricadas? Ela sabia que sua avó era cautelosa com seu passado, mas nunca pensou que pudesse ter tamanho segredo. Aquilo parecia uma história de mistério, mas era a vida de sua avó.

– Terei que confirmar com meu pai, que o único filho dela. – Falou e pegou na xícara, voltando a dar um gole.

– Faça isso. – Apoiou o advogado – De qualquer modo, e se a doutora Hermione…

– Me chame Hermione, por favor. – Interrompeu ela, pedindo pela segunda vez naquele dia.

– Normalmente, não falo tão intimamente com os meus clientes, mas se a senhora quiser eu faço uma excepção. – Informou o advogado, suavemente – Hermione. Mas peço que me chame de Harry.

– Claro. Harry. – Falou ela, hesitante. O modo como seu nome tinha soado nos lábios do advogado tinha sido extremamente sensual. Seus olhares se cruzaram e sorriram. O brilho nos olhos de Harry era cintilante, mágico.

– Mas como eu dizia Hermione, – Continuou ele – de toda a forma, terá que ir à Polônia quanto antes. Nessa altura poderá procurar algumas informações. O secretário particular do senhor Koetcher poderá ajudá-la. Ele também é advogado e tem algumas informações que lhe podem ser úteis.

– Ir à Polônia? – Perguntou Hermione, surpresa, acabando de beber o café e pousando a xícara.

– Sim. – Respondeu Harry – Isto porque ainda estamos no início de nossa conversa. É minha obrigação, como advogado, ler o testamento do senhor Koetcher e a informar do que herdou.

– Quê!? – Perguntou Hermione, abismada – Primeiro, me diz que há a probabilidade de minha avó ter tido um romance secreto com o senhor Koetcher em sua juventude e agora me diz que tenho uma herança!? Você está de brincadeira comigo, né?

Harry sorriu, compreensivamente:

– Hermione acha que isso é apenas uma brincadeira? Bom, seria agradável apenas para poder estar aqui conversando com você… – Os olhos do advogado cintilaram, mas ele continuou – …e fazendo teorias policiais sobre antigos romances antigos entre sua avó e o senhor Koetcher, mas há muito mais para conversar.

Revistou o dissiê e retirou um documento, começando a ler o testamento. Até que chegou à parte do patrimônio:

– Em vez de ler, vou fazer uma descrição mais simples. O que Hermione herdará é o seguinte: um prédio urbano em Varsóvia, composto por dezoito cômodos, e todo seu recheio, duas fábricas de calçado no Norte da Polônia, dois apartamentos em Paris, uma quinta vinícola na Provença, sul de França e uma casa de férias em Veneza. – Hermione prendeu a respiração, mas o advogado continuou – Quanto a bens financeiros: quatro milhões de euros em ações em várias empresas, sobretudo bancos, e duas contas bancárias, uma na Suíça outra na Polônia, no valor de vinte e cinco milhões de euros.

Hermione não conseguia acreditar. Tudo aquilo era seu!? Harry percebeu seu espanto e perguntou, compreensivo:

– Impressionada?

– Nem…nem sei o que dizer… – Balbuciou ela, em choque, tentando assimilar as novas informações.

– Não tem de dizer nada. – Falou ele, com firmeza – Tem é que começar a pensar no que vai fazer. Tem um…império para gerir. Devo confessar que, em dividendos e lucros, receberá anualmente cerca de um milhão de euros por ano.

O choque percorreu o rosto dela, que se agarrou firmemente à mesa para não cair. Um milhão de euros era muito dinheiro! Ela podia investir em sua empresa! Podia realizar mais projetos! De repente, inesperadamente, como um milagre, uma vida nova se abria para ela. Podia passar o resto da vida se dedicando a si própria, pensando na vida…

O advogado completou:

– Ainda falta lhe dizer que o senhor Koetcher é dono de uma impressionante coleção de obras de arte, sobretudo em sua casa de Varsóvia, com quadros do século XVII até nossos dias. Em seu testamento, ele manifestou a sua vontade para que parte desses quadros fossem doados a um museu.

Hermione ficou silenciosa e o olhar de Harry a percorreu. Ela olhou para fora da janela, onde se via a movimentação da cidade e o rio Tamisa ao fundo. Sua mente estava cheia de perguntas sem resposta, algo que ela detestava: O que iria fazer? Sentia uma sensação maravilhosa de liberdade, mas também um certo receio do futuro, agora mais desconhecido e misterioso que nunca. O que implicava tudo aquilo?

– Doutor Potter, estou um pouco assustada… – Confessou e Harry sorriu, pousando sua mão na dela.

– Eu entendo. Fique descansada que eu vou tratar de tudo. – Assegurou – Como é óbvio, todos os problemas legais já estão suportados por sua herança. O senhor Koetcher deixou as quantias necessárias para isso.

– E que tenho de fazer? – Perguntou, sentindo o calor da mão do advogado contra a sua, a tranquilizando aos poucos. A segurança regressando aos poucos com aquele gesto de ternura e amizade.

– Para já, assinar este papel dizendo que tomou conhecimento e que aceita a herança. – Harry retirou as mãos e ela se sentiu vazia. Procurando no dossiê, retirou um documento e o estendeu. Hermione leu, acenando com a cabeça. Tudo o que o advogado informava estava escrito no documento e continuou escutando – Depois, vai proceder à tomada de posse de todos os bens, que deve demorar cerce de quinze dias. Em seguida, o que eu sugiro, é que tire umas férias e vá a Varsóvia ver seus bens e…e se quiser, tentar desenterrar uma história de amor do passado.

– Bom, na realidade. – Confessou Hermione, olhando para a assinatura de Koetcher. Ele tinha uma letra redonda e legível, em estilo itálico. – Eu já estou de férias.

– Por quanto tempo? – Perguntou Harry, estendendo uma caneta em sua direção.

– Por acaso, são por quinze dias! – Respondeu, pegando na caneta e assinando.

– Que coincidência espantosa. – Confessou o advogado, admirado e Hermione concordou com um movimento da cabeça. Ela entregou a caneta e o documento assinado e suas mãos se tocaram. Uma corrente elétrica passou por ambos, que se afastaram, envergonhados. Para que o clima não ficasse tenso, Hermione comentou:

– Obrigada por tudo. É mesmo para Varsóvia que vou. – Se levantou e Harry a imitou. Se dirigiram para a porta e Harry a abriu, como um perfeito cavalheiro, dizendo:

– Adeus.

– Adeus. – Respondeu ela e caminhou para a rua, sabendo que sua vida tinha dado uma reviravolta inesperada.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! O que vocês acharam do primeiro encontro entre Hermione e Harry? O que estão achando da história misteriosa entre a avó de Hermione e o Sr. Koetcher? Espero que estejam gostando. Bjs :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Esses quinze dias foram absolutamente cheios de velocidade na vida de Hermione. Teve de tomar várias decisões e abrir um novo capítulo de sua vida. Se sentia privilegiada, mas pensava sempre que tinha de agarrar a oportunidade. " _Tenho de aceitar tudo isso em nome de muitas que não tiveram a minha sorte"_ pensava para si. Já estava se habituando à ideia de que era uma mulher milionária mas, seu maior receio era de perder sua capacidade de organização, seu mundo, e se tornar uma mulher fechada, esnobe e fútil. Isso era tudo o que ela não queria ser.

Contratou um assessor para sua empresa e entregou a chefia para Ginny, sua melhor amiga e braço direito. E planeou sua vida para tirar seis meses de férias. Como era sua própria chefe, não tinha problema. Mas lhe custava muito deixar um projeto entregue a si próprio, um projeto que acarinhou e que deu todo seu tempo e dedicação, como se fosse seu filho. Intimamente, Hermione sabia que não se tinha casado nem tinha filhos porque todas suas energias estavam aplicadas na empresa. E agora, aos trinta anos, a vida sorriu para ela. Tinha de aproveitar tudo ao máximo. Talvez durante esse tempo de férias encontrasse um homem que a agradasse e que pudesse ter uma relação.

Depois de ter assinado os papéis e de se ter assustado, uns dias depois, quando foi ao banco pagar suas despesas e viu a quantidade de zeros em sua conta bancária, decidiu fazer duas coisas: comprar roupas e livros novos e oferecer um cheque surpresa a todas as mulheres de sua empresa. Ficou, porém, espantada quando, no ultimo dia de trabalho, todos se tinham organizado e lhe fizeram uma festa surpresa. Ela sabia que todos gostavam dela, mas não pôde deixar de ficar emocionada com o gesto de seus funcionários.

No dia seguinte, apanhou o avião para Varsóvia. Não tinha visto mais o advogado Potter. Tinha ido ao escritório de advocacia assinar uns papéis, mas naquele dia ele não estava. Tinham falado ao telefone, mas ela não sabia nada sobre ele. A verdade é que aquele homem lindíssimo, que fazia parte de seus sonhos, não lhe saía da cabeça. Hermione sentia que havia algo mais que fascínio. Ela já tinha ficado encantada por outros homens, mas nada como aquele. Infelizmente, não pode perceber nada acerca dele, se era casado, solteiro, ou homossexual. Ou simplesmente desinteressante, o que não parecia nada.

No avião, contemplando as nuvens, se preparando mentalmente para sua chegada àquele país e cidade que não conhecia, e que o destino agora tinha tornado seus, Hermione sorria. Em seu colo, estava repousado uma enciclopédia sobre a Polônia e a cidade que iria ficar, Varsóvia. Tinha a sensação que, desde este misterioso acontecimento, já não mandava em seu destino. Que alguma coisa mais estava interferindo, e que tudo, mas tudo, poderia acontecer...

OoOoO

Varsóvia era uma cidade muito bela. Fria naquela altura do ano, mas bela. Mas Hermione não se importava pois já estava habituada àquelas temperaturas negativas.

As pontes sobre o rio Vístula traziam à memória séculos de história. Estava um dia frio, mas não chuvoso e Hermione, dentro de um táxi, observava as ruas da capital. O taxista era um homem cinquentão, de rosto ruborizado e simpático. Percebendo que ela era turista, tinha lhe ensinado o nome oficial completo da capital em polaco, que era _miasto stołeczne Warszawa,_ que significava"Cidade Capital de Varsóvia". Hermione só conseguiu dizer o nome depois de praticar algumas vezes e devagar, mas tinha adorado aprender.

Depositou as bolsas de viagem no hotel Raialto, um hotel de cinco estrelas, que era no meio da cidade. Fez o check-in e entrou no quarto, que era espaçoso e bem mobilado. Tinha acesso grátis à internet com e sem fios, uma televisão com centenas de canais de vários países e um frigobar com bebidas e comida. O banheiro era espaçoso, possuía uma banheira de hidromassagem, um armário com produtos exclusivos, artigos de higiene pessoal gratuitos, toalhas de algodão branco e até uma Box. Também havia um telefone, além de um cofre com capacidade para um notebook e uma escrivaninha.

Olhou para sua agenda: às dezesseis horas teria de se encontrar com o secretário do senhor Koetcher, que lhe iria dar uma série de informações e a levar a passear por suas propriedades. Procurou descansar uma hora, tomou um banho e decidiu vestir uma camisola de gola alta de cor beje, um longo casaco vermelho, que lhe ia até aos joelhos e umas jeans negras. Calçou umas botas, umas luvas, prendeu o cabelo em um coque, deixando algumas madeixas caírem por seu rosto e passou um batom hidratante, devido ao frio, deixando seus lábios vermelhos e brilhantes. Se vestiu para aquela cidade que, em parte já era sua.

Apanhou um táxi e leu no email a mensagem que o advogado Potter lhe tinha enviado à uns dias atrás sobre o secretário do senhor Koetcher. Mostrou a morada ao taxista, que acenou, sabendo onde era, e os conduziu até lá. Quando chegou ao escritório de Draco Malfoy, não esperava ver um edifício tão belo na cidade. Era um prédio de inícios do século XX, com paredes altas e uma decoração arte nova. O elevador era antigo, de ferro e madeira, com um ar solene e discreto. _"É exatamente o oposto do escritório de Harry Potter!"_ , pensou para ela mesma. Uma secretária idosa lhe abriu a porta e a conduziu ao escritório, onde ele a esperava. Draco Malfoy tinha uns espantosos olhos prateados, sua pele era branca e os cabelos eram loiros. Ele se levantou, com um sorriso sério, e cumprimentou, estendendo sua mão:

– Doutora Granger, tenho o maior prazer em conhecer a senhora. – Disse, em um inglês perfeito.

– Boa tarde, Doutor Malfoy. – Respondeu Hermione, aceitando sua mão e sentindo um odor adocicado de perfume, a fazendo estremecer involuntariamente.

– Pode me tratar por Draco. – Pediu ele, em tom sério – Faça o favor de se sentar. E seja bem vinda a Varsóvia.

– Obrigada, Draco. – Agradeceu Hermione, se sentando. – Isso é tudo novo para mim. Há um mês, se me dissessem que estaria em Varsóvia, não acreditaria.

– É verdade. – Comentou – Imagino que tenha muitas dúvidas.

– Imensas. – Desabafou ela, suspirando.

– Deseja beber algo para se aquecer, Doutora Granger? – Perguntou o advogado.

– Não, obrigada. – Negou, educadamente – Só gostaria que me tratasse por Hermione.

Draco deu um meio sorriso e continuou:

– Pois eu sugiro, Hermione, que a gente possa ir conversando pelo caminho. Antes de mais, as chaves de sua casa. – Retirou um molho de chaves grandes, douradas e de aspeto antiquado, de dentro da gaveta e as entregou a ela, que as recebeu com uma sensação estranha. Era seu, realmente. Aquilo não era um sonho.

– De minha casa? – Perguntou, confusa.  
– Da casa do senhor Koetcher, que agora é sua. – Um brilho estranho passou pelo olhar de Draco, mas Hermione estava tão chocada, observando o molho de chaves, que não reparou. Ela sabia que tinha herdado a casa, mas não sabia que tinha tantos cômodos. Tentou contar as chaves, mas se perdeu no número vinte, já que todas elas eram semelhantes. Fez uma nota mental para, depois de conhecer a casa, colocar anotações nas chaves, para saber a que cômodo pertencia cada chave.

– Se achar bem, vamos até lá agora. – Falou o secretário – E a gente aproveita para ver algumas coisas. Tem de ver tudo bem, porque tem muitas decisões para tomar.

– Sim… – Falou Hermione, guardando as chaves dentro da bolsa e se levantado – É melhor a gente ir.

Draco se levantou e vestiu um casaso negro. Envergava um moderno fato cinzento e uma camisa branca, com uma gravata azul pálido. Hermione reparou que não trazia aliança, nem tinha molduras em cima da mesa. _"Nem Harry Potter_ ", pensou ela, se lembrando do belo advogado.

Saíram ambos e foram caminhando pelas ruas largas e muito movimentadas de Varsóvia. As pessoas já estavam saindo de seus empregos, as crianças das escolas, e tudo parecia calmo, muito organizado, em uma atmosfera feliz.

– Há uma coisa que me faz muita confusa, Doutor Draco… – Começou Hermione, não sabendo como discutir o assunto.

– Diga. – Pediu ele, a observando atentamente.

– Eu não sei porque recebi essa herança. – Falou ela, apertando o casaco contra si, quando um vento gelado passou por eles – Sei que minha avó conheceu o senhor Koetcher, mas…

– O senhor Koetcher, ou o senhor Stanislaw – era assim que eu o tratava, pois tive a honra de ser seu secretário e advogado particular, tal como o de toda sua família –, nunca me quis contar toda a sua história. – Informou Draco – Tenho alguns dados para lhe dar e, se quiser fazer uma investigação, a poderei ajudar. Tenho alguns amigos nos arquivos centrais que lhe poderão dar uma ajuda.

– Mas o que é que o senhor sabe? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa para saber.

– Sei que sua avó esteve aqui em 1936. – Começou Draco.

– Mas isso é impossível! – Exclamou Hermione, em choque – Minha avó teria apenas dezenove anos e, como sabe, naquele tempo era impossível para uma mulher sair do país sem o marido ou os pais.

– Mas sua avó veio com o pai dela, seu bisavô. – Explicou o secretário – Não sei se sabe, mas seu bisavô esteve envolvido na resistência antialemã, na Segunda Guerra Mundial, e ajudou muitos polacos a saírem da Polônia para Portugal, logo depois da ocupação nazi, onde Aristides de Sousa Mendes passava vistos falsos para a América. Não se percebe bem como, até que era muito difícil sair daqui nessa altura, mas é um fato. Sua avó acompanhou o pai, e deveria ter na altura já cerca de vinte e um anos, para estabelecer um contrato comercial com a firma do pai do senhor Koetcher. Sei que se conheceram em um jantar particular em casa dele e que, desde aí, escreveram durante anos. O senhor Koetcher esteve inclusivamente refugiado no Reino Unido de 1939 até 1946, em Londres.

– Londres?! – Falou Hermione, espantada.

– Sim. – Informou Draco, continuando – Stanislaw falava de sua avó com muito carinho. Aliás, ele nunca chegou a se casar. Sem dúvida que ele esteve apaixonado por sua avó. E, se me permite, penso que ela esteve muito apaixonada por ele.

– Acha… – Começou Hermione, hesitante – Acha que eles tiveram um relacionamento?

– Sim. – Respondeu ele, franzindo o sobrolho – Não tenho a certeza, mas penso que sim. E esse relacionamento terminou com o fim da guerra. Stanislaw amava demasiado a Polônia para ficar em Londres, e tinha uma fortuna para reconstruir. Os alemães destruíram tudo, mas a família de Stanislaw depositou largas quantias de dinheiro na Suíça e foi assim que pôs de pé seu império, que se baseava em calçado e também em uma empresa de transportes terrestres.

– E pensa que foi por isso que se zangaram? – Perguntou Hermione, tristemente.

– Não sei… – Hesitou Draco – Não sei se ela foi autorizada a se casar pelo pai dela, ou se de fato se passou outra coisa. Mas eu acredito que o que aconteceu foi apenas um amor impossível.

– E depois, eles voltaram a se ver?

– Penso que não. – Disse Draco, olhando para a frente – Nunca mais se viram.

O coração de Hermione sofria com aquela história maravilhosa e espantosa de amor. O que teria acontecido? Durante aquela temporada em Varsóvia iria querer descobrir tudo. Tudo! Devia isso àquele grande amor que foi separado pelo tempo e pelo espaço.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! O que vocês acharam do primeiro encontro entre Hermione e Draco? O que pensam que aconteceu entre a avó de Hermione e Stanislaw? Dêem vossas opiniões, por favor. Espero que estejam gostando. Bjs :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Hermione não podia acreditar naquilo que seus olhos viam: a casa de Stanislaw era um verdadeiro palácio. Era uma casa em uma das mais antigas e caras ruas de Varsóvia, apenas a dez minutos a pé de seu hotel. A casa tinha dezoito divisões, e só a sala era maior que seu apartamento em Londres. Rodeada de janelas para a rua e para o rio Vístula e repleta de móveis antigos, dispendiosos e cheios de bom gosto. Em um cômodo havia uma enorme biblioteca, de dois andares, com milhares de livros afixados nas paredes. Duas estátuas de leões estavam encostadas nas paredes, dando elegância ao local. Várias escadas em caracol se encontravam em vários pontos estratégicos, para que as pessoas pudessem buscar seus livros sem nenhum esforço. Algumas mesas de madeira e sofás ali se encontravam para que se pudesse passar uma tarde agradável.

Em vários cômodos estavam afixados quadros antigos que enchiam tudo de cor. Não havia dúvidas que Stanislaw foi um homem culto.

– Está reparando nos livros, verdade? – Comentou Draco, vendo o olhar atento da mulher.

– Sim. – Afirmou Hermione.

– Sabe que Stanislaw tem uma enorme biblioteca em várias línguas. Posso dizer que tem mais de quarenta mil livros. – Hermione caminhou pela biblioteca, seus passos ecoando pelo local, de boca aberta. Percebeu que aquela biblioteca era muito semelhante àquela do filme "A Bela e a Fera", seu filme preferido. E adorava. Ficou mais uns momentos observando cada detalhe da biblioteca, mas não podia demorar muito pois queria ver o resto da casa.

Saiu da biblioteca e percorreu os corredores, sentindo estranhamente que gostava daquela casa e que se sentia ali muito bem. Viu os quartos, com móveis do século XVIII, camas largas com cortinas em redor, para dar mais privacidade. A sala de jantar era elegante, mas discreta, com uma mesa de quatro metros, os castiçais de prata, porcelana chinesa antiga, com retratos ao fundo. Em um deles, viu um rosto de um homem muito esbelto, com uma expressão sonhadora.

– Esse é Stanislaw, imagino. – Comentou Hermione, se aproximando do retrato e tocando na moldura.

– Era mesmo. – Respondeu Draco com voz suave, mas curiosa – Como adivinhou?

Hermione abanou os ombros, não sabendo o que responder, e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Parecia que o tinha conhecido, mesmo sabendo que não. Talvez por sua avó ter falado tanto dele. Pegou no retrato, que era um pouco pesado, e se sentou no sofá, se recostando aos travesseiros que ali se encontravam. Pensou naquele homem que podia ter sido seu avô, na expressão sonhadora de seus olhos castanhos, no cabelo muito preto, no nariz afilado e longo. Sentiu um afeto muito grande no peito por ele e uma dor estranha por não o ter conhecido.

– Tenho pena de não o ter conhecido pessoalmente. – Falou com mágoa.

– Era um homem extraordinário. – Comentou Draco, compreensivamente – E muito bom. Sabe que, depois da guerra, e com muitas dificuldades, ajudou a construir muitas casas em Varsóvia para os pobres? Depois sofreu muito com o regime comunista, mas era muito respeitado e, estranhamente, ninguém o perseguiu. Por isso é que ele tem casas em Paris e na Provença, porque quando as coisas pioravam, ele ia para lá. – E concluiu, com pesar – Era um homem muito forte.

– E você gostava muito dele. – Constatou Hermione, se levantando e voltando a colocar o retrato no sítio. Uma pequena dúvida, estranha mas forte, surgiu em seu íntimo. _Porque é que Stanislaw não tinha deixado nada a Draco? E o que Draco sentia com tudo isso?_ Decidiu perguntar, enquanto voltava a se sentar.

– Draco, me desculpe, mas eu tenho uma dúvida.

– Deve ter muitas, diga. – Se disponibilizou o secretário, se sentando à frente dela, com aquele meio sorriso que ela já tinha visto ao entrar no escritório dele há pouco, que parecia misterioso, mas de pouca confiança. Ela achava que ele era muito atraente, um autêntico cavalheiro, mas qualquer coisa nele a deixava pensativa, confusa.

– Porque é que Stanislaw não lhe deixou nada? – Draco ficou imóvel, silencioso por uns minutos. Uma sombra passou por seu rosto sério e disse, com um ar um pouco misterioso:

– Porque é que pergunta isso?

– Desculpe a pergunta, mas me parece lógica. – Disse, querendo saber – Porque é que ele me deixou a mim, que não me conhecia, todo seu patrimônio, e não a si, que era seu braço direito e de quem mais gostava?

– Ah…porque era sua vontade que Hermione ficasse com tudo… – Tentou desconversar, mas ela insistiu, não convencida com a resposta:

– Isso não responde à minha pergunta. – O advogado polaco ficou em silêncio e respondeu, em um tom gelado e sombrio:

– Porque Stanislaw me ajudou quando eu mais precisei. Meus pais tinham perdido tudo o que era de família na guerra e ficaram muito pobres. Ele me pagou os cursos, os estudos, uma especialização em Londres. A casa onde vivo, o carro que tenho, as poupanças, meu escritório, foi ele que me ajudou. Mas, sobretudo, me deu muitas mais coisas que o dinheiro não alcança. Ele me apoiou, e muito, com meus sonhos. Além disso, para ele o que era justo era que Hermione ficasse com o que ele tinha deixado, e eu entendo perfeitamente sua posição.

Hermione não percebeu que Draco se tinha emocionado. Era difícil perceber, pois ele era um homem muito fechado.

Olhou em volta daquela sala maravilhosa, seus pensamentos a mil. O que iria fazer com tudo aquilo? Com aquela casa? Iria morar ali? Não conhecia nada nem ninguém. Iria se desfazer daquela casa, empacotar tudo para levar para Londres e vender tudo? E se a desse ou a alugasse a Draco? Mas não podia, pois essa não tinha sido a vontade de Stanislaw. Tinha quinze dias para perceber tudo. Para se apaixonar pela cidade, para descobrir um amor perdido e, quem sabe, se apaixonar por mais…

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Finalmente, Hermione conheceu sua casa. O que vocês estão achando da história? Só posso dizer que muita coisa ainda irá acontecer antes de terminar. Dêem vossas opiniões, por favor. Espero que estejam gostando. Bjs :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. Esse capítulo tem mencionado sexo explícito entre personagens. Se não gosta, não leia. Para quem ler, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Hermione voltou dando voltas e voltas à casa, vendo cada cômodo concentradamente. Olhou os quadros com atenção, notando as cores alegres ou melancólicas de alguns deles. A cada minuto que passava, se sentia mais perto, mais apaixonada por aquele espaço. A cada minuto, sua vontade de não se desfazer de rigorosamente nada crescia. Draco comentou, quebrando o encanto do momento:

– Deve estar cansada, Hermione.

– Sim... – Admitiu ela – Mas essa casa está me atraindo para ela cada vez mais.

Reparou em um ligeiro brilho nos olhos de Draco e um sorriso imperceptível em seus lábios. Um sorriso mínimo, quase invisível, mas um sorriso.

– São sete e meia. - Comentou ele – Em Varsóvia é hora de jantar, não sei como é no Reino Unido.

– É o mesmo horário. - Respondeu Hermione – Mas tenho fome e estou cansada.

Ela sentiu hesitação por parte de Draco e se perguntou se ele a iria convidar para jantar. Draco pigarreou e falou:

– Se Hermione não tiver outros planos e se me quisesse acompanhar... – Hermione perguntou, admirada por suas palavras, pois pensava que ele não o faria:

– Para jantar?

– Sim... – Respondeu ele, hesitante.

– Com todo o prazer. - Disse ela, sorrindo – Obrigada.

– Só falta fazer uma coisa, antes de sairmos. - Comentou Draco – Queria que conhecesse Halina (1), a velha empregada de Stanislaw.

– Onde ela está? - Perguntou Hermione, curiosa, querendo conhecer a senhora.

– Mora no rés do chão, em uma pequeno quarto que Stanislaw lhe ofereceu nessa casa. - Informou ele – Ela gostaria muito de a conhecer. Aliás, ela espera só que Hermione tome suas decisões para voltar a trabalhar. Está muito ansiosa por ver essa casa movimentada de novo.

Se dirigiram para o rés do chão, Hermione com a sensação de saudade. Parecia que aquela casa era sua desde sempre, e teve pena de a deixar.

Halina era uma amorosa senhora de sessenta e quatro anos, muito bonita, com uns caracóis brancos no topo da cabeça. Parecia um anjo, de pele branca e seus olhos azuis eram muito vivos e comunicativos. Falava Francês fluentemente, mas não percebia muitas palavras de Inglês.

– Muito gosto...muito bonita, menina Hermione... – Arriscou a senhora em Inglês e Hermione sentiu uma grande ternura por ela. Mas, infelizmente, falando tão mal, não seria um apoio para a resolução do mistério da paixão de Stanislaw por sua avó. Saíram da casa e desceram várias ruas, avenidas, monumentos imponentes, até chegarem ao restaurante _Mielzynski,_ que se situava em uma antiga fábrica, junto a uma igreja, que dava um encanto especial. Era um sítio agradável, onde ecoava uma música suave, e tinha um terraço, que estava cheio de pessoas. Conseguiram arranjar uma mesa e se sentaram, sendo de imediato atendidos. Como Hermione não conhecia a gastronomia da Polônia, Draco pediu por eles em polaco. Quando o garçom anotou os pedidos e se afastou, Hermione falou:

– Draco, me desculpe. - Começou, hesitante. Draco olhou para ela, seus olhos prateados sem brilho e ela continuou – Mas eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

– Com certeza. - Falou ele.

– Porque é que Draco é solteiro? – Vendo a expressão franzida de Draco, continuou: – Vai desculpar a minha pergunta, mas é um homem tão interessante que a pergunta me parece lógica.

Ele comentou, com aquele sorriso fechado e estranho, e respondeu:

– Isso é simpatia sua, simplesmente.

– Não, estou falando sério! – Exclamou ela – Que está acontecendo com as polacas?

Pela primeira vez, conseguiu arrancar um sorriso sincero a Draco. Tinha um sorriso lindíssimo, uns dentes muito brancos e alinhados.

– Pois… – Comentou, hesitante – Isso terá de perguntar às polacas….

Dessa vez, Hermione não respondeu, esperando que ele continuasse.

– Sabe, Hermione – Começou ele, seriamente –, é muito complicado encontrar uma mulher que nos interesse. Podem ser bonitas, ou práticas, ou carinhosas, mas uma mulher completa que saiba ser sensível, elegante, inteligente e compreensiva, é muito difícil. Posso quase lhe dizer que uma mulher assim é muito difícil de se encontrar.

Hermione sorriu e perguntou:

– Tem certeza? – Draco ficou sem saber o que dizer. Olhou para ela e disse, com dificuldade:

– Há exceções. – Hermione percebeu que a timidez de Draco poderia ser outra coisa. Será que ele estava interessado nela? Olhou melhor para o homem que tinha diante de si. Era misterioso, com um charme penetrante. Reparou em seus ombros largos, que a noite fazia mais fortes e sensuais. Suas mãos longas e finas a excitaram um pouco. Mas sobretudo, reparou no nariz comprido, afilado – ela adorava narizes compridos – nos lábios firmes, no brilho dos olhos. Antes que pudessem conversar, o garçom chegou e depositou uma garrafa em cima da mesa e dois pratos de sopa. Falou qualquer coisa em polaco, que Draco respondeu na hora e se afastou. Olhando para as sopas, perguntou:

– O que são?

– Sua sopa é uma sopa de pepinos em conserva, normalmente com carne de porco, mais conhecida por _zupa ogórkowa_ . – Esclareceu Draco – E a minha é _czernina_ , é sopa de sangue de pato. São pratos famosos aqui na Polônia.

Hermione não disse nada, mas torceu o nariz à menção do sangue. Ela não gostava do sangue. Fazia lhe lembrar a morte.

Jantaram em silêncio, a música ecoando ao fundo, sendo ligeiramente abafada por vozes. Vários turistas e habitantes da cidade estavam ali reunidos, pois era uma cacofonia de palavras soltas em francês, italiano, russo e, até, turco. Grande parte deles tinham cigarros nas mãos e o fumo flutuava por cima de suas cabeças em direção ao céu. De vez em quando, ela bebia do _miód pitny_ , que era uma bebida deliciosa e lhe fazia lembrar o hidromel. Procurou pelo rótulo da garrafa e viu, aliviada, palavras em Inglês. Leu com atenção e viu que seu sexto sentido tinha razão. Estava bebendo realmente hidromel. Pousou a garrafa, acabando de comer e fitou o local.

Era um restaurante moderno, que servia comida internacional, desde pratos japoneses, turcos franceses e italianos. Tinha um design sóbrio e elegante. Sentiu que aquela cidade a estava recebendo de braços abertos. Tudo isso se passou em uns segundos, mas Hermione teve a certeza que aquele homem sentia alguma coisa por ela. Não teve nenhuma dúvida disso. Resolveu perceber melhor seus sentimentos por ela, tentando ser o mais prudente possível. Não o queria pressionar.

– E nunca se envolveu? – Perguntou, pousando a colher e limpando a boca ao guardanapo.

– Sim, mas isso foi há muitos anos atrás. Houve um sentimento forte, mas nunca mais aconteceu… – O corpo de Draco deixava aos poucos a tensão que o envolvia e falava com calma e cuidado, mas nitidamente mais à vontade. – Depois veio o regresso à Polônia, a situação de Stanislaw, que precisava de apoio e ajuda, o início de minha carreira... E fui deixando tudo. Acho que, quando as coisas têm de acontecer, acontecem…E, até agora, não me aconteceu aparecer a mulher certa _._

" _Se ele estiver interessado em mim, ou me olha fixamente, ou olha para o prato",_ apostou consigo mesma, se lembrando das palavras de sua amiga e braço direito, Ginny que, quando um homem estava interessado em uma mulher, fixava seu olhar em qualquer coisa. E ele olhou para o prato, confirmando sua intuição.

– Tem de seguir seu coração, seus instintos, seu corpo. – Continuou ela – Tem de se deixar levar pelas emoções. Mas também tem de estar atento: muitas vezes o que procura pode estar bem à sua frente.

Dessa vez, Draco não olhou para o prato, mas sim para ela. Uns segundos de silêncio deram claramente a entender que ele tinha percebido o que ela queria dizer. E que sentia o mesmo. Foram interrompidos pelo garçom, que retirou os pratos da sopa e colocou dois de comida, se afastando de imediato.

– E Hermione, não tem ninguém? – Perguntou Draco, finalmente.

– Eu? – Perguntou ela, espantada com a pergunta – Se tenho um namorado? Não, não tenho. Já tive, mas depois quis estar sozinha. Tinha minha empresa, meu projeto, que nasceu de meus sonhos, e isso me tirou muitas energias.

– Claro. – Disse Draco, tocando com o garfo nos bolinhos de massa que tinha no prato.

– Mas se acontecer que o homem certo apareça… – Comentou ela e Draco sorriu abertamente. Ela já não tinha dúvidas. Tudo poderia acontecer agora. Com o coração batendo loucamente dentro de si, suspirou, tentando se acalmar. Draco a desejava. E ela também. Será que eles seriam somente amigos, ou algo mais? Tentando afastar esses pensamentos, perguntou, tocando com o garfo em sua comida, com curiosidade:

– O que estamos jantando?

– Você está comendo bigos. – Esclareceu ele – um guisado de repolho e carne, semelhante ao chucrute francês. Geralmente é menos ácido e é acrescentado repolho branco não fermentado. Quanto a mim, estou saboreando um delicioso pierogi, ou seja, bolinhos de massa, normalmente recheados com repolho ou cogumelo, carne, batata ou queijo temperado. Tem coalho doce de queijo com uma pitada de baunilha, ou mirtilos ou outras frutas. Dependendo do que se come. São ambos deliciosos.

– Como se diz "jantar" em polaco? - Perguntou ela, querendo aprender algumas palavras.

– Kolacja. - Respondeu Draco, satisfazendo sua curiosidade. Jantaram, enquanto ele lhe fazia perguntas sobre sua vida em Londres, sobre sua empresa, sobre o que Hermione pensava do futuro e de muitas outras coisas. Riu, um riso rápido e de boca fechada, quando Hermione lhe disse que a felicidade era "uma vida completa, um namorado e um cachorro". Tudo se estava conduzindo para o momento certo. Aproveitaram e comeram _chałka_ de sobremesa, um pão doce de trigo branco de origem judaica, que era delicioso. Ao chegar ao balcão, Draco fez questão de pagar a conta, entregando uma nota azul de cinquente zlotys, a moeda oficial da Polônia. Recebeu algumas moedas douradas de troco, aproveitaram e deram uma volta pelas ruas da cidade. Passado algum tempo, Hermione se sentia um pouco cansada da viagem e de tantas emoções. Abriu a bolsa para ver as horas no celular e ficou espantada ao perceber que era meia noite. Vendo seu olhar, Draco perguntou:

– Está cansada? Quer que a acompanhe ao hotel?

– Sim, por favor. – Concordou, pois se sentiria mais protegida. Caminharam de volta ao hotel, Hermione sentindo o odor adocicado do perfume que ainda provinha de Draco. Em pouco tempo chegaram ao hotel e entraram no elevador, calados. Pararam no andar e ele a levou à porta do quarto. Estavam ambos cansados.

– Quero agradecer toda a sua ajuda, Draco. – Disse Hermione, abrindo a porta do quarto e pousando sua bolsa em cima da escrivaninha.

– Foi um prazer para mim. – Informou ele – E a que horas venho buscá-la?

– Me buscar? – Perguntou ela, confusa.

– Sim. – Lembrou ele – Tem de ir ver as fábricas. Ainda é uma longa viagem de carro.

Hermione se tinha esquecido. Nas ultimas horas só tinha pensado nele. Havia algo de misterioso em seu redor, e ela queria desvendar o quê.

– À hora que quiser. – Respondeu.

– Às sete e meia?

– Pode ser. – Respondeu ela, curiosa para ver as fábricas que herdou. Houve um momento embaraçoso de silêncio, que Hermione quebrou, antes que se estendesse:

– Obrigada. – _E agora?,_ se perguntou. _Aperto sua mão ou lhe dou um beijo?_

– No Reino Unido se aperta a mão, verdade? – Perguntou Draco, estendendo a sua. Hermione imitou seu gesto, estremecendo ao sentir suas mãos geladas. Curiosa, estendeu a mão e tocou no rosto dele, sentindo a pele firme e percebendo que também estava gelado. Ele se aproximou seu rosto do dela e ficaram os dois em expectativa, esperando o próximo passo. Seus hálitos se tocavam, os lábios entreabertos. Mas não aguentaram muito mais e se tocaram, se envolvendo e misturando na atração, feroz como fogo, que os unia. As mãos fortes de Draco agarraram sua cintura, suas bocas se tocavam com volúpia e intensidade. Os lábios de ambos se cruzavam no beijo mais intenso, cada vez mais forte.

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto com o pé, enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas retirando rapidamente as roupas de Draco, que a imitava. As roupas eram atiradas para todos os lados e Hermione se deitou na cama, seus cabelos rebeldes espalhados pelos travesseiros, com Draco se colocando em cima dela. Ele colocou um dedo em sua feminilidade, sentindo a mulher estremecer debaixo de si, já excitada, enquanto procurava o preservativo nos bolsos das calças. Abriu o invólucro e Hermione, de olhos entreabertos, conseguiu ver ele colocando o preservativo em seu longo membro. Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelo cômodo e um grito sufocado de prazer se escutou quando ela sentiu o membro longo de Draco penetrando-a com lentidão, para de seguida aprofundar os movimentos. Ela cruzou as pernas em redor da cintura de Draco e suas bocas se encontravam com loucura, Hermione arranhando as costas dele com as unhas, marcando cada centímetro da pele pálida dele. Os movimentos bruscos, cada vez mais rápidos e intensos, faziam Hermione descobrir prazeres nunca tidos. Draco era uma amante sensual, potente, mas carinhoso. Ela agarrava os ombros fortes e musculados de Draco, enquanto eles se misturavam com toda a paixão e sensualidade

Lá fora, Varsóvia iluminada mostrava que não podia ter recebido Hermione melhor.

 **Continua...**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Gostaria de saber se vocês estão gostando da história. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D

 **OoOoO**

(1) Halina, em polaco, significa "Luz."

(2) Se quiserem saber mais sobre os tipos de risos:  /tipos-de-riso/


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Hermione acordou, se sentindo cansada. Ainda não tinha noção das horas, pois seus fusos horários estavam trocados. A seu lado, Draco estava acordado, a observando carinhosamente.

– Você já está acordado há muito tempo? – Perguntou, estremunhada, enquanto se erguia da cama e se espreguiçava.

– Sim. – Respondeu ele, sem se mexer.

– Há quanto? – Perguntou ela, retirando fios de cabelo da frente de seu rosto, olhando para ele.

– Há muito. – Disse Draco, com voz rouca – Praticamente, não dormi. Estive observando você.

– Eu? – Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

– Sim. Nunca pensei que… – Ele hesitou, mas continuou – que a cada momento, você pudesse ser mais linda.

Hermione sorriu, sensibilizada com aquelas palavras doces. Era maravilhosos escutá-las logo de manhã. Draco era um homem querido. Depois da noite de ontem, em que aquele homem se tinha revelado, tinha aberto seu coração e sua afeição, em que parecia que tinha deixado cair uma máscara, que nada era como dantes. Estava emocionada com o carinho, a sensibilidade e o cuidado que provinham dele. Abraçou-o comovida. Ele a estreitou em seus braços e assim ficaram os dois, de olhos fechados, sentindo o calor do corpo do outro, como se aquela fosse a primeira manhã do mundo.

OoOoO

Hermione foi tomar uma ducha rápida, enquanto Draco pedia o café da manhã. Seus músculos doíam devido à atividade da noite anterior, mas ela estava feliz. Saiu da banheira enrolada em uma toalha felpuda e Draco entrou, fechando a porta. Ela se limpou e vestiu umas jeans azuis e uma blusa vermelha. Calçou umas botas negras e atendeu o funcionário, que lhe trouxe o café da manhã, colocando em cima da mesa.

Se sentou e observou os ovos mexidos cobertos com uma espécie de salsicha, acompanhado por duas panquecas. Draco saiu do banheiro e se sentou à sua frente. Ela comentou, apontando para os pratos:

– Parecem deliciosos. O que são? - Draco apontou para os pratos que estavam à sua frente e disse:

– Jajecznica. Têm tudo o que o café da manhã tradicional polaco possui: ovos mexidos cobertos com fatias de kielbasa caseira, que é um tipo de salsicha acompanhado de duas panquecas de batata.

– Como se diz café da manhã em polaco? - Perguntou Hermione, curiosa

– śniadania. - Respondeu ele. Ela repetiu baixinho a palavra, pois era complicada de se dizer.

Comeram em silêncio, Draco não se cansava de a observar e de sorrir para ela. Estavam nitidamente no início de um sentimento muito forte, embora o sexto sentido de Hermione estivesse alerta, o que ela não entendia porquê. Ele se despediu, para ir buscar seu automôvel, para irem às fábricas. Ela ficou pensando na noite anterior, enquanto retirava um de seus livros sobre a Polônia e se sentava no sofá, enquanto esperava por ele. Tinha acabado de ler sobre museus e estava lendo sobre compositores polacos quando, de repente, seu celular tocou. Hermione se levantou de um salto do sofá. Procurou o celular em sua bolsa e o retirou. Percebeu que era uma chamada de Londres e atendeu, pensando que seria um problema qualquer na empresa. Lhe custava muito sair da atmosfera maravilhosa em que estava e onde se sentia tão bem. Tinha saído há tanto tempo de Londres, que já se tinha esquecido de tudo, até de sua empresa. Do outro lado, para seu espanto, a voz firme de Harry Potter falou, parecendo preocupada:

– _Hermione?_

– Sim. - Respondeu ela, curiosa pela ligação.

– _Daqui Harry Pot-ter._ \- Falou o advogado, mas a ligação estava falhando – _Está tu-do be-bem consi-go?_

– Sim. - Respondeu Hermione, seu rosto concentrado, tentando entender o que ele dizia – A viagem foi ótima e já falei com o senhor Malfoy, que me mostrou a casa...

– _Está se escutando pessima-mente.._. – Interrompeu o advogado – _Escute: está me ouvindo...?_

– Mal, mas estou. - Respondeu ela – Mas porquê?

– _Escute...eu vou ter con-sigo a Varsó-via._ \- Gritou o advogado, tentando se fazer perceber, mas a ligação estava se ouvindo cada vez pior – _Eu v-ou ter com-sigo a Var-sóvia!_

– Mas, porquê? - Perguntou Hermione, elevando a voz.

– _Herm-ione, por favor..._ \- Sua voz parecia realmente preocupada – _Tenha c..._

E a ligação foi abaixo. Hermione tentou ligar várias vezes de volta, mas não conseguiu. Ficou preocupada: O que estava acontecendo? Harry vinha a Varsóvia? Ele lhe ligou para a informar, ou porque estava preocupado? Quais foram suas ultimas palavras? Ela não tinha percebido devido ao ruído da ligação. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Draco.

– Vamos? - Perguntou ele, enquanto sorria para ela.

– Sim. - Respondeu, se esquecendo da ligação e guardando o celular. Fechou a porta do quarto e desceram de elevador até à entrada. Saíram e se dirigiram para um automôvel desportivo, um McLarem 650S Spider de cor vermelha. As portas se abriam para cima, em vez dos lados e entraram. Draco conduziu a toda a velocidade até às fábricas, escutando música no rádio. Ela estava muito feliz com a presença dele, com aquela atmosfera de paixão que os unia. Draco guiava muito bem e a viagem até duas fábricas de calçado pareceu durar pouco tempo. Chegaram a uma vila, perto de um vale, com um pequeno castelo medieval. Hermione gostou da serenidade do local. Draco estacionou e saíram do automôvel. Apontou para as duas fábricas e perguntou:

– Está vendo aqueles edifícios lá ao longe?

– Sim. - Respondeu ela, admirando a grandiosidade do lugar.

– São suas fábricas. - Olhou espantada para ele e perguntou:

– Minhas?

– Sim. - Respondeu ele, começando a andar – Vamos?

Hermione seguiu Draco, observando as fábricas que, mesmo sendo de aspeto antigo, mostravam toda a sua imponência. Seguiram por uma rua, até chegarem a um portão de cor verde. Draco tocou a uma campainha, se fazendo anunciar.

Logo apareceu o gerente e trocaram umas palavras em polaco, enquanto lhes abria o portão. Era um homem baixo e com barba aparada. Seus olhos negros observavam Hermione com atenção. Se aproximou dela e disse, em um inglês fluente, estendendo sua mão:

– Muito gosto, Doutora Hermione. Eu sou Aleksy (1), o gerente, e seja bem vinda à sua fábrica.

– Obrigada. - Agradeceu ela, sentindo o aperto afetuoso do homem. Seguiram o gerente, que entrou em uma porta castanha. Subiram umas escadas e Hermione reparou que estava no topo de uma das fábricas. Lá em baixo se viam os funcionários trabalhando. O gerente bateu palmas, para chamar a atenção e falou umas palavras em polaco. Toda a estrutura da fábrica parou perante suas palavras e ele lhe fez um gesto com a mão, para que ela avançasse. Hermione avançou e viu centenas de olhos, de todos os trabalhadores, a observando com atenção, esperando suas palavras. Com o coração batendo forte dentro de seu peito, pensou, nervosa: " _Que irei dizer?"_. Respirou fundo, arranjando coragem e sorriu para todos, enquanto improvisava mentalmente um discurso. Olhou para Draco e pediu:

– Traduza para eles o que irei dizer, por favor.

– Claro. - Respondeu ele e se colocou ao lado dela. Pigarreou, e ela discursou:

– Bom dia a todos. Eu sou Hermione Granger. Recebi essa fábrica das mãos do senhor Stanislaw Koetcher. Quero que saibam que vamos continuar trabalhando tanto como dantes e que fiquem seguros quanto aos vossos empregos. Nada irá mudar durante os próximos tempos. Mas também quero que saibam que meu desejo é que vossa vida possa melhorar e que todos sejamos felizes. Podem contar comigo!

Respirou fundo e esperou Draco acabar de traduzir. Quando ele se calou, toda a gente começou a bater palmas. Hermione, nervosa pelo discurso improvisado, se emocionou. De novo sentiu uma grande ternura e carinho daquela terra e daquele povo. E teve de novo aquela sensação, mas agora mais forte, de que ali seria feliz.

 **Continua...**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. O que vocês acharam da ligação de Harry? O que ele queria dizer de tão urgente a Hermione? Gostaria de saber se vocês estão gostando da história. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D

 **Nota:**

Significa "Protetor dos homens"

/c/Nombres%20polacos


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 7**

A visita à outra fábrica ocorreu da mesma forma e Hermione se sentia feliz. Tinha conseguido que as pessoas confiassem nela e tinha sentido todo o amor e carinho que aquela gente tinha pelas fábricas. Acabando a visita, se despediram de todos e voltaram para o automôvel. Draco conduzia em silêncio e ela olhava pela janela a paisagem que passava a seu lado, admirada pela sua beleza. Passaram por uma floresta e Hermione falou, não conseguindo se conter:

– Aquela floresta é lindíssima!

– Você quer ir ver? - Perguntou Draco, olhando para ela.

– Sim, por favor. - Pediu Hermione. Draco dirigiu o automôvel para lá e parou no cimo de um monte. À frente, já se via o maravilhoso rio Vístula, com sua água límpida e transparente. Era uma paisagem maravilhosa, cheia de árvores de vários tons de verde e castanho, o céu estava limpo, sem nuvens, e de um tom azul ardósia.

– Que lindo, Draco! - Exclamou ela, saindo da viatura e sentindo o vento batendo em seus cabelos, os despenteando. Draco se dirigiu para Hermione, que sorriu, e colou seu corpo ao dele.

Ele pegou em sua mão e a beijou com suavidade, a excitando. Se sentaram no capô do carro, abraçados, olhando a paisagem colorida à frente deles. Estava uma tarde agradável, não chovia e o vento que fazia não era muito frio. Hermione sentia o corpo de Draco atrás de si e o desejo crescendo aos poucos. Ela se virou e o beijou com paixão. Ele respondeu com a mesma intensidade, suas bocas se misturando. As mãos dele a percorriam com desejo, cada vez mais rápido e intensamente. Hermione conseguia sentir seu desejo e já estava excitada com todo aquele carinho. Draco a abraçou com delicadeza e a puxou para debaixo de si, enquanto afastava os botões da blusa dela e tocava em seus seios, apertando-os e acariciando-os. Gemendo, cada vez mais desejosa por o ter dentro de si, Hermione baixou o zíper das calças dele e viu seu membro intumescido. Ela se livrou de suas calças e sua calcinha e sentiu os lábios dele percorrendo seu pescoço, a fazendo gemer de prazer. Draco retirou o preservativo de dentro do bolso das calças e rasgou o invólucro. Rapidamente colocou no membro intumescido e o guiou para dentro do corpo dela. Hermione soltou um longo gemido ao senti-lo dentro de si e, encostados no capô, se amaram loucamente em frente àquela paisagem magnífica, que parecia saída de um quadro.

 **OoOoO**

Depois de uns minutos abraçados, tentando recuperar as forças, se levantaram e voltaram para a viatura. Hermione ainda conseguia sentir as correntes elétricas do orgasmo percorrendo seu corpo. Ela estava absolutamente feliz com o rumo que sua vida estava levando.

Draco, pelo contrário, estava estranhamente mais calado que ontem. Fizeram a viagem de regresso e, pelo meio dia, pararam no restaurante _Percheron,_ com vista para o Castelo Real de Wawel, praticamente à margem do Rio Vístula.Percebendo sua apatia, perguntou, preocupada:

– Você está bem?

– Sim. - Respondeu Draco, colocando uma mão no rosto.

– Está cansado? – Perguntou, querendo saber o que tinha:

– Deve ser isso. – Respondeu, com voz inexpressiva.

Hermione estranhou a resposta, mas nada disse. Draco estava de novo misterioso, recolhido dentro dele próprio. Percebeu que, afinal, ele não era tímido, mas parecia ter grandes alterações de humor. Almoçaram em silêncio um delicioso _gołąbki_ , enrolado de folhas de repolho branco recheado com carne moída temperada, molho de tomate e arroz, e Hermione pensou no que iria fazer. Desejava visitar alguns monumentos, mas Draco não parecia com disposição para ser seu guia e ela não o queria forçar. Querendo ir a casa de Stanislaw, pois não conseguia pensar nela como sua, pediu:

– Draco, me leva à casa de Stanislaw? Gostaria de lá voltar.

– Você tem as chaves. - Respondeu ele, com um tom de voz esquisito, frio – Pode voltar quando quiser.

– Você não vem comigo? - Perguntou, não sabendo o que fazer para o animar.

– Se você quiser. - Comentou ele, e a resposta lhe pareceu um pouco melhor. Pagaram a conta e voltaram para o automovel. Ele conduzia rapidamente pelas ruas de Varsóvia, seu rosto com uma máscara séria, pensativa. Hermione não comentou nada mas, em seu íntimo, algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa não estava mesmo nada bem. Ele parou à frente da casa e perguntou:

– Vai subir?

– Sim. - Respondeu ela, observando suas feições sérias. Pensando que talvez ele precisasse somente de descanso, comentou – Se quiser, pode ir embora. Eu depois vou sozinha para o hotel.

– Tudo bem. - Disse ele, com uma expressão dura no olhar – Adeus.

– Adeus. - Falou Hermione e saiu da viatura. Subiu as escadas de pedra em direção à porta, o som dos saltos ecoando em seus ouvidos. Ainda se sentia tonta pela viagem e da loucura da paixão que sentia por Draco. Era tudo muito intenso, mas também esquisito. Havia naquele homem um lado sombrio que a atraía, mas também a repudiava. Rodou a chave na porta e entrou em casa. Tudo estava como dantes. Chamou:

– Halina? - Não teve resposta. Fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o escritório, onde ainda não tinha estado com calma. Talvez ali houvesse alguma prova concreta sobre o relacionamento de Stanislaw com sua avó.

Pousou a bolsa na magnífica cadeira de espaldas, se sentado, e observou a admirável escrivaninha de mogno, tudo do século XIX. Sentada ali, se sentia uma rainha. À sua frente estavam várias fotografias de Stanislaw, em bebê, com os pais. Era uma criança rechonchuda, com uns olhos muito brilhantes, vestido com as roupas da época. Deu uma vista de olhos em todas elas e uma a surpreendeu. Ele estava sentado, de perfil, olhando o rio Tamisa, com o Big Ben a seu lado. Percebeu que, ao contrário das outras molduras, aquela estava mais gasta. Curiosa, abriu a moldura e viu escrito: _"Londres, 18 de abril de 1941. Para Stanislaw, com muito afeto"._ Reparou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que era a mesma letra inclinada para a esquerda de sua avó. Seus olhos vagaram por uns momentos entre fotografia e a letra, enquanto uma mistura de emoções se revolvia dentro de si. O que teria acontecido para que eles não pudessem ficar juntos? O que os separou? Ia voltar a arrumar a fotografia, quando, de repente, reparou em um papel que estava entre a fotografia e a moldura. Pegou nela e a abriu. Era uma carta muito amarelecida pelo tempo e viu a letra de sua avó. Esperando descobrir respostas, começou a ler:

" _Londres, 18 de agosto de 1946,_

 _Meu querido Stanislaw,_

 _Você partiu há uma semana e eu não sei sequer se tenho um coração. Com você partiu toda a minha vida, todo o meu futuro e o interesse que poderia ter pelo mundo. Olho em volta e tudo me lembra que esteve aqui, e que fomos muito felizes durante o tempo que ficamos juntos._

 _Sei que tem de voltar para o seu país, onde faz muita falta, pois o quer reconstruir. Você já sabe que compreendo e aceito. Admiro sua coragem, mas não deixo de pensar que você preferiu seu país a mim. Perdoo você, mas tem de compreender minha dor._

 _Meu pai está inflexível em sua decisão de não me deixar ir ter com você. Penso que, em seu coração, que também sente sua falta. Depois de você ter perdido seus pais, seu país, ele se sentia como seu pai. Ele gostava de você como um filho. O filho que nunca teve. Acho que ele tem a secreta esperança que você acabe por regressar. Todo o mundo tem. Eu ouço bater à porta e penso que é você, que chegou de surpresa. Mas sei que não posso esperar isso. Quero esperar por você, mas não sei se tenho coragem. Arthur tem vindo me visitar todos os dias e meu pai está inclinado a aceitar que ele me peça em casamento. Não porque goste dele, mas porque, provavelmente, quer que eu esqueça você. Que toda a gente te esqueça e que possa seguir em frente. Nesse momento, o que há nessa casa é apenas a saudade que temos de você._

 _Amo você. Leia essas linhas e volte depressa, antes que seja tarde demais._

 _Com todo meu amor,_

 _Elizabeth"_

Hermione pousou a carta, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Toda a história de amor entre sua avó e Stanislaw era verdadeira. E lamentavelmente triste.

Stanislaw não voltou e sua avó se casou com o avô Arthur. Agora compreendia tudo. E era por isso que ela estava ali agora. Para viver o que tinha sobrado de Stanislaw, para cumprir o amor que não tinha sido possível. Se emocionava com o gesto tão bonito, tão romântico de Stanislaw. Nesse preciso momento decidiu que ficaria em Varsóvia.

Para sempre.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Finalmente estamos descobrindo o que aconteceu entre Elizabeth e Stanislaw. O que vocês acham dessa separação?

Se preparem para os capítulos finais, pois só faltam três. É verdade, a fanfic está quase terminando e Hermione descobrirá toda a verdade sobre sua avó e Stanislaw. Se preparem para muitas surpresas. E reviravoltas...

Gostaria de saber se vocês estão gostando da história. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. Decidi postar esse capítulo mais cedo, pois não poderei postar segunda. Mas não se preocupem. O nono capítulo sairá terça feira. Espero que gostem de o ler. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Hermione guardou a carta na bolsa. Aquilo agora lhe pertencia. Decidiu também levar a fotografia, pois a queria mostrar a seu pai, para que ele tivesse conhecimento de toda aquela história. Ele e sua mãe tinham realizado uma viagem de férias a Washington, nos Estados Unidos, e ela ainda não lhes tinha contado onde estava. Queria que eles aproveitassem cada momento da viagem, que depois explicaria calmamente tudo o que tinha descoberto sobre sua avó. A história era tão irreal, que Hermione não sabia se seu pai iria acreditar de imediato. Já sabia o que tinha separado sua avó de Stanislaw: o amor dele por sua pátria. O país onde ele tinha nascido e passado grande parte de sua vida. Teve vontade de ver o conteúdo das gavetas da escrivaninha. Afinal, devia haver mais papéis de Stanislaw. Talvez mais cartas da avó ou mesmo cartas dele. Sentia um enorme desejo em conhecê-lo um pouco mais, agora que ele fazia parte de sua vida.

Abriu a gaveta e encontrou muitos papéis organizados, mas que diziam respeito a contas e obrigações. Retirou tudo para fora de uma vez e encontrou uma pasta fechada por elásticos de aspeto antigo, que dizia: "Privado". Pousando os papéis no chão a seu lado, pegou na capa e pousou em cima da mesa. Abriu e, lá dentro, cuidadosamente guardadas, estavam fotografias de sua avó Elizabeth, vários maços de cartas, e dois envelopes. Sentiu seu coração batendo freneticamente ao ler, no envelope da frente, as palavras: _"Para Hermione, quando chegar a Varsóvia"._ Pegou nele e esqueceu o outro. Abriu cuidadosamente, embora estivesse muito curiosa, e viu dentro uma carta e uma fotografia sua em bebê com sua avó a seu lado. Ela tinha quatro anos naquela altura e ambas sorriam para a câmera. Suspirou ao sentir as lágrimas escorrendo novamente por seu rosto. Normalmente, ela não era mulher de emoções fortes, mas aqueles quinze dias estavam trazendo à tona uma mulher emocionada por uma história de um amor impossível. Se perguntou como ele teve acesso à foto. Talvez tivesse sido sua avó a lhe enviar. Mas, para isso, eles teriam de se comunicar. Tendo suas perguntas sem resposta, decidiu ler a carta:

" _Querida Hermione,_

 _Quis o destino que a gente não se conhecesse, mas que você viesse até mim, como sua avó não pode. Essa casa já será sua quando aqui estiver sentada lendo essa carta, e agora já se pode conversar, mesmo sendo dessa maneira. Queria que soubesse que esteve sempre em meu pensamento, minha querida. Chegou a altura de revelar alguns segredos, para que compreenda um pouco mais minha história com sua avó._

 _Conheci sua avó aqui em Varsóvia em 1936, em um jantar na casa de meus pais. Depois de a gente trocar olhares durante toda a noite, eu a convidei para dançar. E dançámos uma valsa de Chopin. Tenho que confessar que foi maravilhoso tê-la em meus braços, enquanto nos olhávamos. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada em toda a dança, o que tornou tudo ainda mais mágico._

 _Depois fui para Londres, com sua avó e o pai dela, para me afastar da guerra. Tinha acabado de perder meus pais e só desejava me vingar dos nazis, que estavam destruindo meu país. Mas seu bisavô foi inflexível e me trouxe com eles. Vivi seis anos com sua avó e nossos corações se uniram. Na véspera da partida para a Polônia, sua avó e eu consumámos nosso amor. Eu ainda me lembro de seu vestido branco, seu cabelo castanho esvoaçando ao sabor do vento, de suas mãos presas nas minhas, dos olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas me fitando com tristeza. A gente se amou de um modo especial. Dessa noite, a única noite de minha vida, nasceu seu pai. Não passou sequer um mês depois de eu ter saído de Londres que seu bisavô, sabendo o que tinha acontecido, a obrigou a se casar com Arthur, para que o nome de sua família não ficasse mal falado. Proibiu todo e qualquer contato entre a gente, e deve ter morrido com a sensação de que nunca se haveria de saber a verdade. Foi só há dez anos que eu recebi uma carta de sua avó, me contando tudo. Também me enviou uma fotografia sua e outra com seu pai. Fiquei transtornado de alegria._

 _Infelizmente, sua avó não respondeu a nenhuma carta que lhe mandei e apenas me mandou um postal, dizendo: "Por favor, não venha a Londres. Sua, Elizabeth."_

 _Eu acatei seu pedido. Desde aí que tive a certeza do que tinha de fazer: tinha de oferecer tudo o que era meu a você, para que pudesse ver o outro lado da questão, e perceber como eu fui feliz na Polônia, mesmo sem nunca mais ter visto o amor de minha vida. Espero que aceite tudo o que lhe deixo como um pedido de perdão e um desejo muito sincero de que seja muito feliz aqui._

 _Você vai encontrar, um pouco por essa casa, para que descubra com calma, mais cartas como essa. São, no total, cinquenta e uma, como os anos que estive sem sua avó. Quero que você me conheça melhor e ter certeza de que você se sente em casa._

 _Um beijo de seu avô,_

 _Stanislaw"_

Hermione pousou a carta e levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando assimilar suas ideias. Afinal, não era neta de Arthur Granger, mas sim de Stanislaw Koetcher. Com o coração aos pulos, percebeu que estava vivendo um romance. O romance de seus avós. O encontro entre o passado e o presente.

 **Continua...**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Acabamos de descobrir que Stanislaw Koetcher é avô de Hermione, e não Arthur Granger. Que reviravolta!

No próximo capítulo saberão toda a verdade. Será que os receios de Harry têm fundamento, ou não? Será que Draco está preocupado com algum problema que tenha e está reagindo desse jeito, ou será algo mais? O que acham? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. E, se preparem, haverá muitas emoções ao longo desse capítulo. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Hermione estava sentada na escrivaninha do avô, ainda comovida com a descoberta e com uma dor no peito por não o ter conhecido pessoalmente. Gostaria de conversar com ele, ouvir sua voz, suas histórias, e o abraçar com força.

Mais calma, limpou as lágrimas com suas mãos e suspirou, não acreditando na reviravolta que aquela carta tinha divulgado. Quando pensava que nada mais a surpreenderia, tinha caído sobre si essa notícia.

Estava pegando na segunda carta, quando ouviu a chave rodando na fechadura da porta de entrada. Se levantou, curiosa, pensando: " _Quem será? Talvez a senhora Halina."_

– Halina! – Chamou, para alertar a senhora de que estava em casa, para que ela não se assustasse, pensando que fossem assaltantes. Os passos continuavam se ouvindo, mas ninguém respondeu. De cenho franzido, pensou: " _Não deve ter escutado_."

Pegou no envelope, que só dizia: _"Para Hermione_ " e saiu do gabinete.

– Está aqui alguém? – Perguntou, mas continuava sem ter resposta.

– Está aqui alguém? Halina! - Repetiu, ouvindo somente o som de seus saltos. Percorreu a sala e chegou à entrada da casa. Não ouvia ninguém. Franziu o sobrolho, tinha a certeza de que tinha escutado um ruído na porta. Passou pela biblioteca e viu que estava também vazia. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e entrou, percebendo que estava maravilhosamente decorada com azulejos de um tom azul pálido e de armários castanhos. Não havia ninguém. Estava se aproximando da janela, que estava trancada, quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Se virou rapidamente e deu um salto ao ver Draco à sua frente, seu rosto meio escondido pelas sombras. Suspirou, aliviada, e comentou, com um sorriso:

– Draco, é você! Que susto me você me deu! Não me ouviu chamando? – Mas Draco estava com um olhar estranho e continuava calado. Aquele meio sorriso que tinha nos lábios parecia agora de um louco. Seus instintos lhe gritavam para correr, sair dali o mais rapidamente possível mas, mesmo que quisesse, Draco estava à frente da porta e a janela só podia ser aberta com a chave que estava no gabinete, em sua bolsa. Assustada, perguntou:

– Draco, o que você tem? – Ele continuava calado, o que aumentava ainda mais seu desespero.

– Draco! – Gritou, sem saber o que fazer – O que você tem? Me responda, por favor!

Ele saiu das sombras e se aproximou dela silenciosamente, seus olhos frios e com um brilho terrível, alucinado. Seus passos eram mecânicos, como os de um robô, e tinha um braço atrás das costas. Hermione ficou parada no mesmo sítio, paralisada, suas pernas não lhe obedecendo. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus olhos arregalados. Seu coração batia freneticamente ao ver o olhar ameaçador, tresloucado, que Draco transmitia. Ele parou à frente dela, como se fosse um fantasma, e comentou com frieza:

– Nervosa, Hermione?

– Você está estranhíssimo, Draco! – Exclamou ela, sua voz saindo um pouco esganiçada – Me diga o que está acontecendo!

– Você não precisa de ficar nervosa. – Comentou ele, com aquele sorriso doentio – O que está acontecendo é simples…

Um arrepio de medo a percorreu e, automaticamente, deu um passo para trás. Ela queria arranjar uma forma de correr, mas sabia que Draco a apanharia rapidamente. Não só era mais forte que ela, como parecia que não teria nenhum problema em machucá-la.

– O que se passa, minha querida vagabunda britânica, é que você vai morrer. – Hermione tremeu e ele continuou, com voz mecânica – Vai morrer porque não devia sequer ter nascido. Você é a única barreira que me impede de ter essa casa, que me pertence, e toda essa fortuna. Você veio para Varsóvia para encontrar a morte. Adeus.

Draco levantou o braço, onde ela percebeu, horrorizada, que ele trazia uma barra de ferro. Colocou instintivamente os braços à frente de seu rosto, fechando os olhos e, nesse momento, se ouviu um tiro. Hermione gritou, apavorada, e Draco caiu no chão, berrando de dor. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e viu ele deitado no chão, sem se conseguir levantar, com a perna ensanguentada. Com uma mão, apertava com força o sangramento, que já manchava o chão branco da cozinha. Baixou os braços e olhou para a porta. Viu Harry Potter, acompanhado por dois policiais, que avançaram até ele e o agarraram. Draco se debateu algumas vezes, querendo se libertar, mas um policial algemou suas mãos e o ergueu. Harry correu para Hermione, que tremia descontroladamente, assustada com o sucedido.

– Hermione, você está bem? Está machucada? – Perguntou ele, com voz suave, mas preocupada. Ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, se agarrou a ele, sentindo seu calor. Harry a abraçou de volta, a acalentando e confortando em seus braços, sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras tranquilizadoras.

 **OoOoO**

Já tinha passado meia hora, e os policiais já tinham levado Draco sob custódia. Hermione estava sentada no sofá da sala, bebendo uma xícara de chá de camomila feita pelo advogado. Harry estava a seu lado, com uma mão em seu ombro, esperando pacientemente que ela se acalmasse. Ela agradeceu mentalmente aquele pequeno carinho que o advogado lhe estava fazendo. Estava precisando de conforto. Percebendo que Hermione já não tremia tanto, perguntou:

– Como se sente?

– Um pouco mais calma, obrigada. – Agradeceu ela, agarrando fortemente a xícara, e tentando esquecer a todo o custo o olhar alucinado de Draco em sua direção. – Como foi isso acontecer?

– Não podia adivinhar. – Confortou Harry – Hermione fez aquilo que qualquer pessoa faria no seu lugar. Confiou na pessoa que lhe foi indicada. Ninguém podia saber que ele era um louco.

– Mas, porque você está aqui? – Perguntou ela, se virando para o advogado – Me explique como soube.

– É simples, – começou Harry – Draco conheceu Stanislaw quando era um garotinho. Stanislaw teve pena dele e o ajudou. Ele abusou sempre de sua ajuda, gastou muito dinheiro e paciência. Mas Stanislaw tinha um coração generoso e foi esquecendo tudo. Era um homem bom e sozinho e acreditava que, com o tempo, Draco iria aprender a se comportar. Quando Draco terminou o curso e voltou de Londres, parecia outra pessoa, mais responsável. Foi nessa altura que Stanislaw lhe contou que ia deixar a herança a si. Draco se mostrou compreensivo e, como advogado de Stanislaw, fez o testamento e prometeu cumprir suas ultimas vontades. Mas Stanislaw não sabia que havia uma cláusula secreta que Draco escreveu, que dizia que, se Hermione morresse, tudo ficaria para ele. Ele a atraiu, fez tudo para conseguir sua confiança para, no fim, a tentar matar.

– Que horror! – Gemeu Hermione, não conseguindo acreditar que Draco a tinha enganado, só para a matar e conseguir a fortuna. Por isso aqueles avisos que seu coração lhe mandava, aqueles instintos para que tivesse cuidado com Draco. Harry a abraçou, a reconfortando. Ela ficou em silêncio por uns minutos, e perguntou:

– E o que vai acontecer com Draco?

– Foi preso, e vai ser julgado. – Respondeu o advogado, friamente, a apertando um pouco mais em seus braços – Vai certamente parar à prisão.

O coração de Hermione bateu depressa perante essa notícia. Teve pena de Draco, só pena, pois ele tinha sido seduzido pela ganância, querendo toda a fortuna para si, mesmo tendo que assassinar para conseguir seu propósito, mas nada mais.

– E como descobriu tudo? – Perguntou, curiosa.

– Há dois dias estava arrumando os papéis de seu testamento e descobri uma informação que indicava que havia uma cláusula…. – Contou o advogado – Mas o papel não estava lá. Liguei para o cartório de Varsóvia e eles me leram. Fiquei com receio do pior e decidi vir para cá. Informei os policiais, que seguiram vocês dois. O resto já sabe. Eu acabei de chegar do aeroporto. No momento certo.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, atenta às suas palavras. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que os policiais os tinham seguido e perguntou, temerosa:

– Há quanto tempo eles estavam me seguindo?

– Desde o restaurante _Percheron._ – Disse ele, para seu alívio. Ela agarrou sua mão e falou:

– Harry, como lhe posso agradecer por ter salvo minha vida?

– Não precisa. – Falou ele, pousando a mão dele em cima da sua – Fiz o que tinha de fazer.

Hermione sorriu, emocionada. Harry era um homem excepcional. Abraçada a ele, naqueles braços fortes, morenos e musculados, se sentia protegida de tudo. Se lembrou do envelope que tinha pegado. Pensou que, talvez, estivesse na cozinha. Embora não desejasse, mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto, se afastou dos braços acolhedores. Se levantou do sofá e disse:

– Tenho que ir ver uma coisa à cozinha.

– Eu vou com você. – Falou Harry, se levantando também, pronto para a acompanhar. Ela sorriu para ele e andaram calmamente pela casa até chegarem ao cômodo. Olhou atentamente para o chão e viu a carta, perto das manchas de sangue. Se aproximou e pegou no envelope, o abrindo. Percebeu que era um bilhete de Stanislaw, escrito rapidamente e com uma letra terrível. Somente estava escrito: _"Hermione, tenha cuidado com Draco, porque eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele. Penso que está tramando alguma coisa, mas não sei o que. Se proteja dele, minha neta. Um beijo de seu avô, Stanislaw."_

Hermione pousou a carta em seu peito, emocionada. Seu avô tinha previsto tudo. Sentiu uma mão de Harry em seu ombro, lhe dando conforto e sorriu, sabendo que tudo correria bem dali para a frente.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Draco tentou assassinar Hermione! Quem estava à espera disso? Ficaram surpresos? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Faltam somente dois capítulos para a história terminar. Bjs :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos. É bom saber que gostaram. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 10**

No dia seguinte, ela acordou cedo e, depois de terem ido à delegacia relatar tudo o que tinha acontecido, Hermione e Harry aproveitaram e viram o resto dos documentos que estavam naquela casa. Halina, para o almoço, tinha feito um delicioso _kaczka z jabłkami_ , um pato assado com maçãs e eles tinham comido com todo o gosto. A velha senhora estava chocada com o comportamento de Draco, mas admitiu que ele sempre tinha sido um garoto esquisito.

De tarde, foram buscar os pertences dela ao hotel e levaram à casa. Seus pais lhe tinham ligado, dizendo que tinham voltado da viagem e Hermione ficou feliz com a notícia, mas não contou nada do que tinha acontecido. Preferia contar quando estivessem todos juntos.

Ela não quis deixar de retribuir a Harry tudo o que ele tinha feito para a ajudar e o levou a jantar no _Nolita Restaurant_ , um restaurante encantador, elegante mas acolhedor e um bom lugar para se estar. A cozinha tinha vista aberta, para ver os chefs trabalhando. Era uma atmosfera adequada para casais e uma música suave ecoava pelo local, transmitindo serenidade. Hermione e Harry estavam sentados em uma mesa para dois, e ela agradecia mais uma vez:

– Não sei como lhe agradecer, Harry.

– Não precisa. – Disse ele, a observando com carinho.

– Salvou minha vida. – Continuou Hermione.

– Não! – Negou ele, com veemência e ela exclamou:

– Salvou, sim! - Harry olhou seriamente para a mulher que se encontrava à sua frente e disse, com voz profunda:

– Hermione, desculpe, mas eu tenho que lhe dizer. Eu não me esqueci de você desde o primeiro dia em que a vi.

Hermione enrubesceu com as palavras dele, e Harry continuou:

– Quando me apercebi que alguma coisa não estava bem, fiquei aflito mas também feliz. Precisava de uma justificação para vir a Varsóvia ver como estava. Não sabia o que Hermione iria fazer de sua vida. Não sabia se você iria voltar para Londres. Tive de a ver e de a ajudar.

Ela pousou sua mão em cima da dele, como ele tinha feito no escritório, na primeira vez que se viram. Ficaram se observando, sem nada dizer. E não era preciso dizer nada. Seus olhares transmitiam tudo o que desejavam. Ficaram assim por uns momentos, aproveitando aquele silêncio, até que Harry interrompeu, perguntando com curiosidade:

– E Hermione, já decidiu o que irá fazer?

– Já, Harry. – Respondeu ela – Amanhã partirei para Londres, ter com meus pais. Irei contar toda a história de meus avós. Tratarei de meus negócios e voltarei para cá, pois quero ainda conhecer a cidade, tentar esquecer o que me aconteceu. Tenho ainda de ver alguns documentos e propriedades que Stanislaw me deixou por aqui. Quero ir para aquela casa, viver naquele lugar. Depois irei a Paris e à quinta na Provença, conhecer um pouco mais o que me foi deixado. E, por fim, volto para gerir meu patrimônio, tentar ajudar esse povo, como meu avô tentou…

– Seu avô? – Perguntou Harry, confuso. Hermione contou a história a Harry, que não pode deixar de se emocionar.

– Eu entendo perfeitamente, Hermione. – Disse ele, suavemente – Está vivendo sua vida e o passado de seus avós. É muito corajosa em ter tomado essa decisão.

– É o que sinto que tenho de fazer, e é o que quero fazer. – Falou ela – A história de meus avós é tão bela mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão triste. Eles se amavam e não puderam ficar juntos. Penso que, se deixar tudo isso, que o amor deles será esquecido, em vão. Ficaram os dois em silêncio, se deliciando com a sobremesa, _makowiec_ , um bolo de sementes de papoula trituradas, até que Hermione deu um sorriso inocente e comentou:

– Como fiquei sem advogado em Varsóvia, você não quer me ajudar? Deve haver imensos documentos para tratar em Paris, e meu avô deixou dinheiro para tudo isso…

O sorriso aberto de Harry servia de resposta, mas ele fez questão de responder:

– Vou com o maior prazer. – E comentou – Mas antes, tenho de pedir uma coisa.

– O quê? – Perguntou ela, limpando os lábios ao guardanapo, curiosa. Ele se levantou, esticou a mão na direção dela.

– Convidar você para dançar. Está tocando uma valsa de Chopin em versão _beat,_ e você tem de dançar comigo. – Convidou ele, e comentou – Afinal, grande parte das pessoas não sabe que Chopin é um compositor polaco.

– Eu sei. – Disse Hermione, aceitando sua mão e se levantando – Li em um de meus livros que comprei quando vim para cá. Estava ansiosa por saber mais sobre a Polônia.

Harry sorriu para ela e comentou, sem se conter:

– Hermione é um nome lindo. Shakesperiano. Tal como você.

Ela sorriu, sentindo seu rosto ruborizar com as palavras do advogado e comentou:

– Foi minha mãe que escolheu. Ela ama Shakespeare. Tal como eu.

Harry sorriu, a observando de olhos brilhantes. Se dirigiram calmamente para o meio da pista e começaram a dançar. Ela, em seu elegante vestido vermelho, com um decote redondo e ele com um paletó cinzento e discreto, dançaram Chopin com ardor. Suas cabeças se encostaram, para depois seus lábios se encontrem, e Hermione receber o primeiro beijo de amor que recebeu na vida. Um beijo que apagou tudo o que tinha acontecido antes. Abraçados, dançavam, sem saber que o destino os fazia dançar a mesma música que, tantas dezenas de anos antes, tinha juntado Elizabeth e Stanislaw. Que o amor se repetia e voltava a acontecer. Porque o amor é sempre mais forte que qualquer obstáculo que o destino colocava à frente.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando. A fanfic está quase terminando. O próximo capítulo é o Epílogo. Bjs :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos favoritos ao longo da fic. É bom saber que gostaram. Espero que gostem do final. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Epílogo**

Hermione estava sentada no sofá e via um seriado na televisão, enquanto esperava ansiosa a chegada de seu namorado e advogado, Harry Potter, que tinha ido a Londres durante uma semana, em uma viagem de negócios, e regressaria naquela noite.

Tinham sido meses de recuperação pelo que tinha acontecido entre ela e Draco. Hermione teve receio de voltar a confiar em um homem, mas Harry, com toda sua paciência e dedicação, a ajudou a ultrapassar aquele sentimento. Ele era carinhoso e gentil, e aquela sensação de desconforto que Hermione sentia quando estava com Draco tinha desaparecido.

Á sua frente estava uma pequena mesa de vidro quadrada com amontoados de cartas de seu avô, que tinha encontrado ao longo daquele ano. Tinha sido uma aventura descobrir cada uma delas, em sítios complemente inusitados, como dentro dos travesseiros do sofá, enrolados dentro de jarras e, até, dentro de um cofre que tinha descoberto enquanto afastava um dos retratos da sala. Não tinha sido complicado descobrir o número do cofre, pois era a data que estava na primeira carta que tinha lido de Stanislaw, aquela em que sua avó lhe implorava para regressar, e ele não o tinha feito. Aquela carta que tinha mudado a vida de ambos para sempre.

Estava uma noite insuportável de calor e ela estava usando somente uma blusa e um short como pijama. O cabelo estava amarrado e a ventoinha estava ligada, dando um pouco de frescura à sala. A seu lado estava o jornal daquele dia. A fotografia de Draco Malfoy ocupava metade da primeira página, juntamente com a notícia de que ele tinha sido internado em um manicômio, depois de ter tentado assassinar um preso à facada durante um almoço.

Seus pais, quando souberam que Hermione quase tinha corrido perigo de vida, abraçaram sua filha com força, chorando pelo que podia ter acontecido, seu pai em choque por saber que era filho de Koetcher e não de Granger, e que sua filha era herdeira de uma fortuna. Hermione tinha os acalmado, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que Draco estava preso, pronto para ser julgado, mas seus pais só descansaram quando empacotaram seus pertences e se mudaram para Varsóvia, para uma casa na mesma rua que a dela, que naquela altura estava à venda. Eles iam visitá-la todos os dias para saberem se estava bem e em segurança. E, naquele dia, mesmo com aquele calor insuportável, que dava vontade de comer um sorvete e de estar nadando na piscina, não tinha sido excepção.

Olhou para o celular e releu a mensagem que sua amiga Ginny lhe tinha enviado. Dizia que os lucros da " " estavam subindo cada mês que passava, o que era excelente para o negócio, e perguntava como estava o progresso da nova empresa que ela estava abrindo em Varsóvia. Hermione tinha respondido que estava tudo correndo bem, que estava quase fechando negócio com alguns acionistas e que, dentro de alguns meses, a nova empresa de Marketing, a "Actual ", estaria em funcionamento e que só faltava recrutar funcionários.

Pousou o celular em cima da mesinha e o som de chaves entrando pela fechadura a acordou de seus pensamentos. Sabendo que era Harry, já que Halina estava dormindo, se levantou de um salto e apagou a televisão. Correu até à entrada e viu seu namorado pousando sua mala de viagem, vestido com um paletó cinzento e um ramo de lírios brancos na mão. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Hermione correu e se atirou a seus braços, cheia de saudades. Harry rodeou seus braços em redor da cintura dela e a apertou contra si, sentindo o cheiro a lavanda que emanava de seus cabelos. Seus lábios se encontraram, sentindo a maciez do toque, e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Hermione entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos negros, sentindo sua suavidade. Harry gemeu com o toque dela. Aquela semana tinha sido a mais longa de sua vida. Tinha saudades de sentir a pele quente de Hermione contra a sua, de beijar seus lábios carnudos, de seus suspiros e arrepios de prazer quando ele a beijava no pescoço e a tocava com mais intimidade.

O ar estava escasseando e se afastaram aos poucos. Abriram os olhos, vendo seus rostos ruborizados e Harry acariciou sua bochecha, fazendo com que ela inclinasse a cabeça, fechasse os olhos e suspirasse, deliciada.

– Tive muitas saudades suas, Mione. – Disse Harry, observando os contornos dos lábios inchados pelo beijo. Hermione abriu os olhos e fixou seu olhar nos dele. Pousou sua mão em cima da dele e falou:

– Eu também tive imensas saudades suas. – Harry estendeu o ramo e disse:

– Para você. Espero que goste. – Hermione aceitou o ramo com um sorriso no rosto, segurando com todo o cuidado que conseguiu, e cheirou as flores. Emanavam um odor adocicado, suave.

– São lindas, amor. – Disse. Deu um selinho rápido nos lábios dele e agradeceu – Obrigada.

Olhando com todo o amor para o ramo, se dirigiu para a cozinha e acendeu a luz. Procurou nos armários um jarro grande, encheu de água e colocou as flores. Harry observava atentamente os movimentos graciosos de sua namorada. Só tinha passado oito dias sem ela, mas parecia que tinha passado muitos mais. Hermione se voltou para Harry, enquanto se dirigia para ele e o abraçava. Harry a abraçou de volta e comentou:

– Tenho de tomar banho. Foi uma viagem longa.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu ela e saíram da cozinha em direção ao quarto, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Ele circundava as costas dela com um dedo, lhe causando pequenos arrepios. Hermione sorria para Harry, enquanto conversavam em voz baixa, ela querendo saber como tinha corrido a viagem, e ele lhe respondendo.

Chegaram ao quarto, Hermione fechando a porta atrás deles e observava Harry retirando sua roupa. Ele suspirou, cansado, tentando retirar seu paletó e ela se dirigiu para ele, o ajudando. Seus olhares se encontraram e Hermione sorriu timidamente. Atirou as roupas dele para o chão e retirou as suas. Aproveitou e tirou o elástico, seu cabelo deslizando suavemente sobre suas costas. Os olhos de Harry brilharam ao verem a pele nua de sua namorada. Com um sorriso sedutor, ela tocou nos braços firmes, enquanto ele passeava suas mãos no corpo dela, lhe causando estremecimentos de prazer.

Entre beijos e carícias, entraram no banheiro e se puseram debaixo do chuveiro. Ligaram a água fria e soltaram um grito abafado ao senti-la batendo em suas peles quentes. Os lábios de Harry atacaram seu pescoço, enquanto Hermione soltava gemidos de prazer, seus olhos fechados, aproveitando cada toque, cada sensação que a percorria. As mãos dela percorriam o rosto barbeado do namorado, descendo para seu tórax, sentindo seus músculos retesados. Harry estremeceu e abafou um gemido ao sentir as mãos dela passeando por seu membro longo e intumescido. Olhou para baixo e estremeceu ao vê-la de se colocando de joelhos, observando de lábios entreabertos seu membro. Ao sentir a língua dela percorrendo sua base e colocando sua boca ao longo de sua extensão, implorou, sua voz entrecortada pelo prazer:

– Hermione, querida… por favor …– Ela estremeceu ao escutar sua voz rouca, suplicando para que o tocasse com mais intimidade. Começou os movimentos ritmados de vai e vem, enquanto observava o rosto sereno de Harry se transformando aos poucos em uma máscara de puro prazer. As mãos dele percorriam seus cabelos, incitando a aumentar o ritmo. Os movimentos cada vez mais intensos de Hermione faziam com que Harry estivesse quase perdendo o controle e, não querendo isso, a puxou por um braço para cima. Quando ela ia perguntar se tinha feito algo de errado, ele a beijou enquanto que, com uma mão, acariciava seu monte de Vênus e descia para seu clítoris. Um calor intenso circulava seu corpo pelos toques intensos que ele realizava. Harry deixou seus lábios e desceu por seu pescoço, ora mordiscando, ora beijando. Hermione sentia arrepios de prazer percorrendo seu corpo e soltou um gemido abafado de deleite ao sentir os lábios dele acariciando seus seios, deixando um rastro úmido por onde passava, enquanto suas mãos tocavam em seu corpo. Sua boca estava entreaberta e gemia o nome de seu namorado:

– _Harry…_ – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Harry acarinhou seu clítoris com a língua. Uma exclamação de surpresa escapou de seus lábios, seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos pelo toque íntimo, e ela se agarrou com força nos ombros de seu namorado para não cair. Seu coração batia rapidamente e seu corpo pareceu em fogo, principalmente quando os dedos dele encontraram sua intimidade. Ela estremecia com a intensidade das sensações que seu corpo experimentava. Levou a mão ao cabelo bagunçado, enquanto movimentava seus quadris na direção dele. A ponta da língua dele acariciava lugares sensíveis e Hermione sentiu uma sensação prazerosa crescendo em seu estômago, cada vez mais rápido, mais pujante, até que se desfez com um grito alto prazer. Suas pernas tremeram pelo orgasmo que tinha recebido e Harry segurou-a pela cintura com cuidado, para que ela não se desequilibrasse, enquanto se levantava. Beijou os lábios dela e Hermione pode sentir seu sabor adocicado. Ele se colocou no meio das pernas de Hermione e ela se ergueu, entrelaçando suas pernas na cintura dele. O membro de Harry encontrou sua entrada e ele se impulsionou para a frente. A penetração foi lenta, delicada. Hermione soltou um grito manhoso e Harry um grunhido abafado. Ficaram os dois parados, aproveitando aquela sensação deliciosa de preenchimento, antes de ele movimentar o quadril dele em direção a ela. Hermione se agarrou com força a Harry, seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados e ela sentiu os lábios dele percorrendo os seus com desespero, enquanto sentia ele se movimentando cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo. Fincou as unhas nas costas dele e arranhou-as, gemidos escapando de sua boca. O beijou foi quebrado quando ela estremeceu e gemeu seu nome:

– _Harry…_ – As estocadas eram frenéticas e ela sentia novamente aquela sensação no baixo ventre, que era do orgasmo chegando. Apertando seu namorado mais contra si, gemeu com urgência:

– _Harry…Oh!_ – Um estremecimento intenso percorreu seu corpo e ela gritou, impulsionando seu corpo para a frente. Harry colocou seus lábios aos dela, sufocando o grito e sentiu sua namorada tremendo e ficando lânguida em seus braços. Pequenos gemidos escapavam de seus lábios e ela se encostou aos azulejos, cansada pelo prazer que tinha recebido. Estimulado pelo prazer de sua namorada, Harry estocou mais algumas vezes e explodiu em seu ápice. Ficaram os dois quietos, recuperando o fôlego e ele se retirou dentro dela. A água limpava os resíduos de seus corpos, e seus olhos se fixavam um no outro. Seus rostos estavam ruborizados, os cabelos colados aos rostos, e os lábios inchados. Eles se observavam com carinho e sorriram apaixonadamente. Hermione nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer, tanto amor por um homem, como sentia por Harry.

Ele pegou em um sabonete e ensaboou o corpo dela, sentindo suas curvas. Hermione procurou também por um sabonete e ensaboou o corpo dele, sentindo seus músculos. Ela olhou apaixonadamente para seu namorado e declarou:

– Eu te amo, Harry. – Ele sorriu de volta e respondeu:

– Eu também te amo, Mione. – A água deslizava pelo ralo, juntamente com a espuma e, ao se verem limpos, desligaram a torneira. Pegaram em toalhas, se limparam e as pousaram em cima do lavatório. Nus, se dirigiram para o quarto e se deitaram na cama. Se abraçaram e Harry beijou seus cabelos molhados, enquanto os acariciava. Hermione bocejou, cansada pelo prazer e pelo dia cheio de reuniões que tinha tido. Sentindo as carícias de seu namorado, pensou na sorte em que tinha tido em encontrar um homem tão bom como Harry, que a amava e a tratava com dedicação, depois de todos seus anteriores namoros terem sido um desastre. Bocejou e, deitada sob o peito de Harry, pensou em seus avós, que se amavam, mas que foram separados pelo destino. Antes de adormecer, viu as figuras de seus avós sorrindo para ela e sorriu de volta.

Porque o amor verdadeiro resistia a todas as barreiras que a vida impunha.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:**

 **(1)** O FIM! É verdade. "Fortuna e Amor" terminou e espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar da história, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. Fiquei feliz por cada comentário e favorito que recebi de cada uma de vocês.

E o que acharam do Epílogo? Gostaram, ou não? Espero vossos comentários, me dizendo se gostaram ao não do fim. Bjs :D

 **(2** ) Gostaria de agradecer os comentários de Mickky, os favoritos de Leticia Mckinnion Black Styles e dani asmar potter. Também quero agradecer a AnIta SoUsaLeticia Mckinnion Black StylesMickkyelismaya por seguirem minha fic. Obrigada. Bjs :D


End file.
